LIO: Lorem Ignis Online
by JohnKBR
Summary: 8 Años después de que SAO se aya terminado, uno de los juegos creados con "the seed" era LIO, el juego esta basado en la epoca del siglo XII, y las posibilidades de aventuras son casi infinitas, obviamente si es que tienes la habilidad como para lograrlo al parecer se mezcló con todo lo que a mi me gusta... así que puede que salga algo de otras cosas XD
1. Prólogo

**Este es mi primer FIC, o al menos el primero que publico. Espero que os guste cuando empiece a publicarlo**

Año 2030, 8 años después de lo ocurrido en SAO.

Este mundo fue creado con "the seed" que fue entregada por kayaba a Kirito en el momento de el problema con ALO, luego de que lo hubieran subido a la red se fueron creando miles de mundos personales y algunos crecían bastante, entre todas esas mi hermana, Madeleine Bonnet que estudia programación de video juegos, me creó un mundo con mis características que me gustaría en un mundo… "Lorem Ignis Online"

Se creó con las tecnología de la era feudal, más o menos el siglo XII de esta era, el mundo es casi igual que una gran isla de 2 millones de kilómetros cuadrados, aquí no hay guilds pero tu grupo puede tener su propia ciudad, solamente con el acuerdo de el rey del mundo, que es mi hermana y sus 10 compañeros que equivalen a los duques que trabajaron en la programación.

Los trabajos también son como de esa era y tu partes como campesino que es el trabajo común, luego granjero, vendedor, alquimista, herrero, cazador, fundidor, minero, ladrón, leñador, pescador, cocinero, fundidor, ingeniero, arquitecto, carpintero, guardián y político, el trabajo del político equivale al líder del grupo, el se encarga de conseguir el permiso de construcción de ciudad.

Su ciudad tiene que tener una especialización, la minería, la agricultura, y el trabajo con madera, y todos los pueblos tienen que tener una especialización de un arma, cuerpo a cuerpo a distancia y a caballo, el terreno de cada pueblo equivale a más o menos a 10000 metros cuadrados, pero si son agronomía equivaldría a 100 kilómetros cuadrados

La ciudad principal se encarga solo de economía, depende de las ciudades "Montaña de Fuego", "tellus risus" y "hebenus nemoris" que son las ciudades de los 3 que más trabajaron en el proyecto.

Dentro de las condiciones del juego dice que no puedes salirte del juego hasta que sea de noche, y si estas de noche jugando ganas el triple de experiencia.

Todos los demás duques tienen pueblos que equivalen a la mitad de las generales y las generales son la mitad que la principal.

Cuando partes puedes escoger tu raza que son muerto viviente, humano, orco y "urwald" que son cualquier cánido o felino pero con forma humana (bípedo)

Soy Kevin, hermano menor de la reina del juego en la vida real y esta historia comienza aquí…

**tengo ya escrito el primer cap, nunca creí que llegaría este día, el de empezar a subir caps, aunque no creo que tenga horario, espero que sean por lo menos 1 a la semana**


	2. Primer día de LIO

**Bueno, este es mi primer cap y también el inicio de todo esto, espero que os guste tanto como a mí cuando lo estaba haciendo**

Mientras estudiaba muchos rumores se escuchaban por ahí, pero no tenía interés en saber rumores

De camino a casa me encuentro con unos amigos que hablaban de algún juego que salió para consolas de inmersión total hace poco.

-¿De qué hablan? –mi curiosidad por esos juegos era demasiada grande como para dejarlo pasar

-dicen que salió un nuevo juego para inmersión total, y ¡es gratis!

-¿qué? De todas formas hay que tener un casco obviamente –es muy obvio

-pues claro… o sino no podríamos jugarlo –nos reímos por esa respuesta tan obvia

-¿cuál es ese juego? –aun no lo sé

-es uno llamado "Lorem Ignis Online" acaba de terminarse luego de un mes de preparación

-¿LIO? ¡Ese juego es el que estaba creando mi hermana por olvidarse de mi cumpleaños!

-¿en serio? ¡Pues lo hizo un juego masivo y ahora lo vamos a jugar!

-¿al menos sabes de qué se trata? –no estoy seguro de que sepan mucho

-sí, se hizo un video mostrando todo, aunque solo lo más importante

- oh, por cierto, les pido que lean las condiciones de juego y que hagan las tareas de mañana antes de jugar, o si no los van a dejar sin jugar por una semana como paso antes

-¿leer las condiciones de juego? Casi nadie lo hace, pero nos conectaremos dentro de una hora… ¡adiós! –se despiden de mi con un poco de respeto y luego empiezan a correr para llegar más temprano

Al llegar a casa, como algo y luego subo a hacer mis tareas, al terminar las tareas aun faltaban unos minutos… así que voy a charlar con mi mamá por unos minutos para pasar el tiempo… el tema fue corto así que cuando termino me voy directo a mi pieza pero me dice mi mamá

-¿vas a jugar el juego que hizo tu hermana como proyecto de la universidad?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-le dices a tu hermana cuando la veas que se acueste temprano porque mañana tiene prueba.

- Ok, se saldrá como a las 9 así que ¡adiós!

Entro a mi pieza y arriba de la cama se encuentra mi "AmuSphere" me lo pongo y entro al juego. Mientras se conecta aparecen dos opciones, usar el personaje anterior o crear uno nuevo, presiono crear uno nuevo y sale algo nuevo para mí… la opción "Urwalds". Yo adoro a los animales y en especial a los zorros, cuando lo presiono aparece un lobo, un gato y un perro, pero salía también solo el nombre "zorro" lo toco y sale un zorro de color gris, ojos verdes y con ropa rojo oscuro, le cambio el color de ojos a azul zafiro, el pelaje a gris oscuro cerca del negro y las ropas a un azul oscuro

Apenas entro veo a unas 100 personas y dos personas arriba de algo diciendo que esperen 10 minutos para explicar el tutorial y unas cuantas leyes importantes. Luego de los 10 minutos ya éramos como 1000 y empiezan a explicar las dos personas

-bienvenidos a todos los jugadores de LIO, espero que hayan leído el archivo de condiciones del juego, le pedimos la atención a todos los que no lo hicieron –dando paso a que hable el otro

-lo más importante de esto es que solo se pueden desconectar después de que caiga la noche o que vayan a el salón de la reina y esperen hay unos 10 minutos –se dirige a su compañero

-este juego fue creado con "the seed" así que la forma de pelea es igual a ALO, pero sin poder volar y solo con magia curativa por ahora

-si ustedes necesitan ayuda en algo, busquen a los "duques" que fueron los que trabajaron en el desarrollo del juego y que son dueños de la mayor parte de las ciudades del juego

-ustedes pueden crear su propia ciudad, y pueden contratar NPCs para que puedan ayudarlos en su pueblo y también pueden hacerlo ustedes pero solo una profesión por persona

-os aviso, todos cuando mueren pierden la mitad de XP así que limítense a morir, y si mueren por algún bandido su XP será para el haciéndolo más difícil de matar

-ahora, todos los muertos vivientes y orcos serán llevados hacia su respectiva ciudad mientras que todos los demás. ¡Son libres de empezar a jugar!

Ellos desaparecen y aparecen otras dos personas que se me acercan y me llevan a alguna parte

-¿qué? ¿Porque me llevan a mí?

-John, eres el hermano menor de la reina, equivales al príncipe y gimes como un niño de 8 años que no quiere ir al dentista, la reina quiere preguntarte algo

-bueno… ¡pero aquí me llamo Kevin!

Me sueltan y voy hacia el castillo, lugar donde se encuentra la reina. Cuando llego veo un gran panel que tiene una lista, eran todos los jugadores que entraron al juego… ¿ya éramos 1500?

-hey, ¡eso solo puedo verlo yo! –me gritan desde atrás mío

-lo siento hermana… ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

-primero… ¡sorpresa! Sabía que serias un "Urwald" sé que te gustan mucho los animales como para ser uno de ellos –cuando termina sonríe y me abraza

-tenemos que hacer actualizaciones de vez en cuando… ¿tienes alguna idea?

-me gusto lo de los NPC, y seria genial que cada vez fueran más inteligentes, y que tengan una ciudad, y que puedan tener control de un grupo y comandar ataques a gente, que las ciudades tengan peleas pero que se ayuden cada vez que ataquen los otros… ¿Qué tal?

-perfecto… lo agregaré la siguiente semana… aunque los NPC ya son lo suficientemente inteligentes

-¿en serio? Puede ser, aun no veo a ninguno… ¿hay barcos?

-no, lo agregaré cuando pueda… gracias, te llamare luego de que termine con todo lo demás –ese típico gracias que hace que no continúes hablando y para que te vallas

-pues… me retiro, adiós hasta la noche

Luego de retirarme había 10 personas esperando para poder irse, no sé cómo quieren desconectarse antes del tiempo indicado… aún faltaban unas 2 horas para que eso pasara, de todas formas no tengo posibilidad de convencer a alguien que no conozco como actúan a lo mejor querían saber cómo era y punto. Cuando llegue a las afueras de la ciudad me encontré con un grupo, sabían pelear y también lo hacían muy bien, pero de seguro eran ex jugadores de ALO así que no molestaré

Mientras me dirigía hacia las montañas de fuego que es uno de los lugares más peligrosos por ser recomendado LVL 30 y yo recién nivel 3, todos me llaman idiota por vivir el peligro… solo el borde de la muerte es divertida, si vives la vida siendo un débil que no puede superarse, estás muerto y no solo en este mundo, sino también el otro… aunque soy más un idiota porque morí casi 100 veces en una hora cuando lo estaba probando, espero que eso quede en el olvido

-Hey, ¡mira a dónde vas! –Me grita una chica apoyada en un árbol aunque no le hago caso por ser una NPC- ¡te advierto, mejor ve hacia nuestra ciudad!

Me dijo mi hermana que ya eran lo suficientemente inteligentes… pero tanto ¿? fue raro que me ayudara un NPC, tal vez sea una misión que tenga que aceptar

Cuando me acerco un poco mas efectivamente era una NPC pero ella intentaba protegerme de algo, cuando miro atrás mío estaba pasando un grupo de bandidos en dirección al oeste y arriba del NPC sale el signo de una misión que sin duda acepte

-¡ayúdanos, ese grupo de bandidos se dirige hacia nuestra ciudad!

Estaba en lo cierto, pero el nivel recomendado era 7 y yo era 3 aún y además me daba *RP para esa ciudad y XP además de lo que me darían los bandidos. Cuando llego a la ciudad había otro player pero este estaba con los bandidos y además estaba peleando con cuchillos arrojadizos. La única forma de ganarle seria acercándome a él y darle un golpe mortal.

-¿cómo llegaste tan lejos? –dejando ver donde estaba

-muy simple, matando gente –tirándome un cuchillo directo a mi cara, lo esquivo, pero me tiraron una lanza, son más largas así que será más fácil agarrarla

Salto y caigo justo arriba de la lanza, la agarro y me acerco rápidamente a los bandidos para matarlos. El player ahora tenía una espada de dos manos y yo apenas unas dagas que me dieron al principio del juego… de todas formas no tenía mucho que perder así que si mato al player puede que los bandidos se retiren de ese pueblo y gane la suficiente XP y RP para mejorarme la armadura y las armas… esperen, y que hay del dinero ¿? No sé cuánto dinero tengo, solo he recibido XP… tal vez no ganare dinero el primer día por algún bug… tengo 10 minutos para salirme rayos

Dentro de todos mis pensamientos se me había olvidado todo lo demás, me estaba atacando con una estocada y lo único que se me ocurre es poner mi daga entre su espada y yo, el sale derecho y me encontraba detrás de él, me acerco a él y le corto parte del cuello con una daga y con la otra le apuñalo desde la espalda haciendo que desaparezca como si nada

-¿falló? –dice uno de los bandidos que queda sin saber que hacer al verlo morir

-¿Cómo pudo matarlo sin ser tocado? –dice otro bandido

-hm… ¿quieres que pase lo mismo contigo? –dirigiéndome hacia el ultimo bandido que habló

Cuando ven mi cara sin sentimientos huyen tan rápido que algunos hasta sueltan sus armas del miedo

-hm… ¿gracias? –me dice la NPC con el signo de que la misión está terminada

Mientras recojo lo que gano me encuentro con una bolsa llena de pequeñas monedas con el nombre de *kupfers, que raro nombre

Cuando me voy al centro de la ciudad había un cuadrado con símbolos que estaban brillando, al ponerme arriba de él sale que ¿adónde quieres ir? Además más abajo aparecían muchos cuadritos pequeños pero en gris y solo uno brillando, y otro en azul que debe ser la que estoy "C-5" la ciudad principal era la que estaba brillando, lo presiono y desaparezco con un montón de brillo. Luego de unos segundos aparezco en la ciudad y me dirijo al castillo, entro y me dirijo hacia un dormitorio que hizo mi hermana para desconectarme.

Al entrar en el dormitorio sale la opción salir que obviamente presione sin dudar

Cuando abro los ojos me dirijo abajo porque mi madre nos llamaba para comer la cena, apenas salgo de mi pieza mi hermana hace lo mismo desde la suya

-¿Y? que tal el juego –quería mi respuesta y por lo hermoso del juego no sé qué decir

-hm… simplemente… ¡asombroso!, es el mejor juego que has hecho, ¡gracias!

Me da un abrazo y bajamos a comer. Al terminar mi hermana recibe un mensaje que decía que hasta ahora doscientas mil personas han descargado el juego, casi supera al 10º juego más jugado y aún siguen descargándose los juegos, así que puede ser que mañana lleguen a los 500 mil jugadores

-buenas noches –se despide nuestra madre que sale por razones de su trabajo

-recuerda, mañana serán más personas las cuales van a jugar, por eso asegúrate de derrotarlos –nos miramos unos segundos y nos matamos de la risa

-¡como si fuesen un problema!

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y mi hermana volvió a su proyecto que es del juego, misma rutina de clases y cuando se termino las clases se hizo una pelea en la entrada tapando la salida del colegio, no podía salir del colegio hasta que se terminase eso… de seguro nunca van a empezar así que mejor salto el muro o pregunto si nos podemos ir, la respuesta es obvia, saltar el muro y seguir mi camino

Cuando me subo al muro algunos me miran y se preguntan que trata de hacer, cuando salto afuera me voy a mi casa y cuando varios me ven afuera algunos hartos de que no empiece la pelea o que quieren irse, saltan el muro al igual que yo

Cuando llego a casa saludo y entro a mi habitación a hacer mi tarea, al terminarla voy a entrar a jugar, cuando llego al mundo muchas más personas se ven por la ciudad y además atrás del portal de partida se encontraba un puerto y un cartel que decía [En construcción] parece que aún no se terminaba

-¡mira, ayer esto no estaba! –unos jugadores que llegaron a la inauguración del juego al mundo

Mientras camino me encuentro con gente peleando en duelos, comprando, vendiendo y hasta algunos preparando un ataque a alguna parte, suena interesante

-hm, de que se trata todo esto… ¿un ataque?

-mira amigo… vamos a conquistar un pueblo de los otros, me refiero a los muertos y los orcos

-¿seguro que va a terminar bien? –no confío en los ataques de conquista

-no vamos a atacar hasta estar seguro… vamos a hacer un grupo mínimo de 40 personas para el ataque, y le vamos a arrebatar su montaña

-¿montaña? ¿Acaso será una pelea dentro de cuevas? –cuando paso… ¿como no lo supe?

-probablemente… y queremos solo demostrar que somos mejores, ¿te unes?

-mi respuesta es obvia… cuántos somos –una batalla es una batalla… llena de sorpresas

-hasta ahora somos 35 cuando lleguen 5 mas avisamos a todos, nos reunimos y marchamos a la batalla

-ok, me voy a mejorar mi atuendo y mis armas y luego nos vemos

-¡buena idea! –abre su menú y empieza a enviar mensajes a todos sobre lo que acabo de decir

Mientras compro cosas y mejoro otras, recibo el mensaje de que nos tenemos que juntar en menos de 10 minutos, la pelea podía empezar en poco tiempo, o al menos ir hacia allá

Cuando llegue al lugar estaban solo 15 personas, después llegaron un grupo de 20 y ahora faltaban 5 personas que se tardaron unos minutos más en llegar

-¿estamos todos aquí? –contando a cada uno hasta llegar a mi

-estamos todos –dice uno de atrás que acababa de llegar, mirando como solo hay un urwald

-ok, ya que somos 50, no podremos entrar de a golpe, enviaremos un grupo a explorar para asegurarnos de cuantos son los enemigos, si son mas por mucho nos adelantaremos a ayudar al grupo de exploración, pero si son menos enviaremos otro pequeño grupo para ayudar a los exploradores, y luego atacamos con mucho… ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, ¿quiénes serán el grupo de exploración? –habla uno que estaba atrás mío

-buena pregunta, serán 3 fuertes y 2 débiles… entonces ¡vámonos!

Dentro del grupo de delantera estaba yo, 2 con espada y escudo y 2 con espada larga. Empezamos a caminar unos 20 minutos hasta llegar a un tipo de cascada, nos detuvimos y el grupo grande subió una montaña, dejándonos a nosotros 5 directo a un pueblo pequeño que estaba bajo una montaña con una pequeña entrada detrás del pueblo

Cuando pusimos un pie dentro del pueblo nos sale un mensaje "bienvenido a M-5" aparecen 6 personas armados con unos martillos para moldear armas, al ser de hierro supe rápidamente que esta mina era de hierro y carbón

-¿qué hacen aquí basura del imperio? –pregunta uno de los 6 herreros

-esperen… ¿ustedes son bandidos?, no están con los muertos vivientes… ¿verdad?

-no, ¿y qué? –pregunta el mayor de los herreros

-¿Por qué preguntas?… ¡solo tenemos que matarlos! –me habla uno de mis compañeros

-es que es muy raro que solo se encuentren 6 personas… parece muy extraño que solo se encuentren 6… –miro a todos lados- ¡es una emboscada!

Apenas termino retrocedemos un poco y nos rodean 60 personas que aparecen de los edificios y de la cueva, entre ellos se encontraba una persona casi de 2 metros, debe ser el líder.

Mientras pensaba miro a nuestro grupo que estaba peleando con otros 25 bandidos, me acerco a los que estaban tapando la salida, 2 de ellos me cargan y los esquivo, me atacan de nuevo pero les entierro mis dagas tan rápido que caen de espalda y mueren, los bandidos presentes retroceden y nos dejan pasar, solo al ver la rapidez que mate a esos dos les lleno de miedo

-los que se encuentran peleando más lejos… ¿no están con ustedes, verdad?

-no, nos han estado atormentando durante un tiempo, si los matas te damos unos *argents y no les damos problemas a los del imperio… ¿ok?

-con gusto… si me permiten –termino empujando a algunos que no estaban de acuerdo con el jefe y tirando a mis compañeros por quedarse parados como idiotas mirando como hablo con NPCs

Cuando llegamos a nuestro grupo habían 20 nuestros y aun los 25 peleando pero todos ellos con mitad de vida y bastante nivel por todos los que mataron

-¿no crees que hay una pequeña desventaja por ser de un nivel tan alto?

-es su culpa por entrar a nuestras tierras, nosotros mandamos aquí

-¿estás seguro de eso?, fácilmente puedes morir por una de mis dagas

Se enfurece un poco y me carga, lo esquivo y le doy un golpe al cuello con mi daga aunque le haya dado el golpe con el mango lo tire al suelo siendo el doble de nivel que yo

-maldito… -me carga otra vez pero ahora con el arma en dirección a una estocada

Otra vez esquivo, pero ahora falló por poco, le entierro mi daga en el cuello y la otra en el corazón matándolo ahí mismo dándome 4 niveles de experiencia. Todos los otros bandidos corren hacia una montaña, abren una puerta oculta en la montaña y desaparecen

Miro la hora y aun faltan 1 hora para que pase a ser de noche así que cobraré el premio por haber matado al menos 1 bandido

Cuando llego me agradecen por haber matado a ese bandido, pero no nos iban a dar el dinero, pero nos dieron kupfers que serian unas cuantas monedas menos

Llegue al medio del pueblo y me subí al transportador, me dice que he descubierto un nuevo portal y voy a la ciudad principal, cuando llego voy al banco a guardar mi dinero, 4 argents y 75 kupfers no es mucho pero algo es algo al principio del juego

Cuando salgo del juego bajo a comer y entro al juego de nuevo. Apenas entro veo un poco de pánico en 15 personas corriendo y gritando

-¿Qué pasa? –porque gritan y corren tanto, parecen haber visto un fantasma

-¡mientras estábamos de caza, aparece un grupo de muertos saliendo de la tierra!

-¿pero no saben? De noche aparecen más monstruos

-¡pero eran players! –son idiotas o que

-son 4 razas en el juego, de las cuales muertos y orcos son nuestros enemigos

-ok… ¡pero salieron de la tierra! –ok… es un idiota

-¿no crees que es un juego? –no creo que exista una persona más idiota

-cierto… –apenas recuerda eso su amigo, le da un golpe por todo lo que hizo

Apenas salgo me encuentro con unos cuantos muertos charlando entre ellos

-¡hola!, ¿qué hacen por aquí? ¿Acaso no saben que son tierras del imperio?

-¿en serio?, ¿crees que nos importa?

Apenas termina, su cabeza vuela por los aires y un cuchillo sale de su pecho. Había 6 personas atrás de ellos, no me dejaron empezar yo la carnicería

-¡muerte a los vivos! –gritan más muertos saliendo de la tierra, y salen más de los nuestros desde el castillo, parecía toda una batalla campal y la muerte se presenciaba desde lejos

Mientras peleábamos, cada muerto nuestro era un festín para ellos, porque su habilidad de curación es "canibalismo" reciben un 50% por cada player muerto, prefieren pelear en lugares oscuros. Los humanos es magia en sí y prefieren pelear en campos, los urwalds es comer hierbas, pelean mejor en los bosques y por último los orcos obtienen vida mientras más matan, pelean mejor en lugares de bastante calor. Ya que es de noche y estamos en un campo la batalla está igualada

Nosotros nos ordenamos en grupos para poder defendernos, y los muertos estaban esparcidos. De la nada empiezan a escucharse un grito muy fuerte, no parecía ni de muerto ni de humano

La tierra tiembla, casi todos ahí se caen, la tierra se abre y sale fuego de la nada, aparece un monstruo casi de 7 metros de alto, saca de su espalda una espada de un poco menos mi tamaño, un muerto carga contra él y lo aplasta como si fuese una hormiga.

-¿¡acaso es un dragón!? –gritan casi todos ahí

**Bueh, un primer cap tendría que ser un poco largo, no sabría si decir que es corto o largo, y esto es lo único que se me ocurrió como final, espero reviews y que me digan que me faltó. Si tienen dudas me gustaría escucharlas, pero no quiero simplemente que me abucheen, si tienen alguna razón y la dicen os escucho**

***RP: puntos de reputación, mientras más puntos tengas, más cosas puedes comprar en ese pueblo, y si llegas a tener la mitad de RP te dejan vivir en la ciudad, solo que tú te creas tu casa, y al tener toda la RP la ciudad puede ser tuya**

***Kupfer: moneda de cobre**

***Argent: moneda de plata**

**Si quieren participar como personajes pueden enviarme PM podría añadirlos si es que son lo suficientemente específicos (^u^)**


	3. El viaje por Mar

-Espera, ¿no es que los dragones tienen alas? –sabía que había algo raro

-¿a que te refieres, acaso no es un dragón? –se me acerca uno

-puede ser uno sin alas–dice un muerto que aparece atrás nuestro como de la nada

-no creo que sea un dragón, fácilmente puede ser una lagartija súper desarrollada –sale otro muerto de la nada a charlar sobre eso

-¿y tú que te metes friki? –dirigiéndome hacia los muertos. Se enojan y casi me cortan mi cabeza, esquivo y agarro sus armas

-nah, miento. Casi nadie aquí puede ser así de friki –frikis

Mientras discutíamos vi el nombre de ese monstruo, era "el dragón sin cola"

-ah, estabas en lo cierto, era un dragón sin cola… no es gran cosa –quedamos en silencio unos segundos- AH, UN DRAGÓN!

–se empieza a gritar como niñas todos los presentes en ese lugar y empiezan a correr los más cercanos al dragón

-YA CALLENSE! –grita alguien arriba de un… ¿Sapo gigante?

-¡que pasa aquí! De la nada abro los ojos de un suspiro y estaba en mi cama, todo era un sueño, parecía muy raro como para ser cierto. Mientras intento recordar algo, encuentro mi casco en donde lo había dejado después de despertarme antes de cenar, probablemente me dormí cuando volvía a mi cama

-¿despertaste? –pregunta mi hermana después de tocar la puerta

-no, sigo durmiendo, vete de mi sueño –volviendo a dormir- ok, ya desperté

-ya agregué los barcos, el puerto tendrá su inicio después del almuerzo, y se podrán desconectar a mediodía–así si es que se conectan de día -adiós, hasta la tarde o el juego -puede ser hasta el juego–me rio y bajo para desayunar Cuando entre de nuevo a mi pieza vi que estaba un poco desordenada, la ordene (tirar todo al ropero) y sujete el casco, lo único que tenía en mente era jugar el juego

-Hey, me prometiste jugar hoy conmigo –habla una voz robótica saliendo de debajo de la cama

-¿primero, porque estabas ahí abajo? Segundo, cierto… ¿qué quieres hacer Lucky? – acercándome a un robot versión LK-8 azul y era casi del porte de una botella de ¼ de Litro.

-lo que quiero hacer es… –dando media vuelta para poder pensar. Mientras está pensando presiono el botón de apagado, me mira para decirme la respuesta y se apaga

-lo siento, podrá ser mañana –agarro mi casco y entro al juego Cuando entro había algunas personas mirando el cartel, pero ahora decía otra cosa un poco mas larga [tiempo de inauguración: dentro de 4 horas y 30 minutos]

Cada vez era menor el tiempo, aunque tenía que hacer otra cosa, me subo al transportador y entre las opciones escojo "M-5" Cuando aparezco algunos me reconocen y me saludan cordialmente

-¿Dónde queda la herrería? –pregunto con mi típica ignorancia de nuevo

-ahí, frente a la fundición –señalando un edificio que se encontraba al lado de la mina

Mientras me dirijo hacia la herrería un chico joven lleno de polvo se me cruza en el camino con el signo "!" arriba de él, probablemente mi hermana lo agrego recién o no me había fijado

-¿Qué pasa? –agarrando al chico para que se detuviese -¡en la mina encontraron unas runas, los muertos se levantaron y empezaron a atacarnos!

Apenas termina la misión había sido aceptada, cuando entre a la mina un minero me entrega un pico para poder minar si es que encuentro alguna *mena de hierro u otro mineral, cuando bajo lo suficiente se prenden unas luces marcando el camino para llegar al objetivo, de camino me encuentro con unos huesos tirados en el suelo, cuando paso por al lado de ellos se empiezan a juntar y hacen dos esqueletos, su vida era el triple que la mía, pero no tenían armas, fácilmente los podía matar en 2 minutos más o menos

Cuando mato al primero, el segundo agarra un brazo del primero y su ataque aumenta al doble, se había vuelto un poco más difícil derrotarlo, le agarro el brazo y lo desconecto del hombro, le golpeo el cráneo con mi puño y desaparece, sigo mi camino hasta llegar a unos gritos de auxilio, probablemente de los mineros, cuando me dirijo, tropiezo con una roca, la miro y era de oro, cuando termino de recogerlo me sale "4 menas de oro obtenidas" probablemente bastante para una mena, cuando llego, me encuentro con todos los mineros arrinconados y unos 10 esqueletos atacándolos.

Reviento un hueso al pisarlo por accidente y todos esos esqueletos me empiezan a atacar, cuando se me acercan los mineros atacan y algunos pierden sus cráneos mientras que los demás me cargaban de varios lados, salto y todos ellos chocan desapareciendo parte de ellos, cuando les doy un golpe desaparecen y arriba de uno de los mineros tenía el signo "?" arriba de él, me acerco y la misión estaba terminada, me dieron 2 argents y 15 kupfers, además de 6 menas de hierro, 4 de plata y otra misión "Salir con vida" que nombre más raro, debe ser por algo…

cuando escucho una explosión -¡corre, los esqueletos hicieron explotar uno de los soportes, parte de la mina se derrumbara! Estaba en lo cierto, era demasiado raro el nombre. Todos los mineros empiezan a correr, y unos esqueletos nos seguían, varios mineros empujaron unas vagonetas, me agarran y me suben a la más de atrás, uno de los mineros me pasa una ballesta para matar a los esqueletos que nos seguían y también había un derrumbe el cual correr. Mientras disparaba un esqueleto se había agarrado de mi vagoneta, saco mi daga y le corto la mano, y mientras rueda hace chocar otros esqueletos.

-¡la salida, Kevin, recuerda cerrar la puerta! –miro hacia adelante y una palanca brillaba, debe ser esa la manera de cerrar la puerta

Con la ballesta golpeo la palanca y cierra, pasamos por la puerta y se cierra justo a tiempo, me dan más menas y 1 argent por salvarles la vida… la mejor misión hasta ahora.

Cuando salimos me agradecen por salvarlos y me dan 500 RP, la aldea ahora me trataba como amigo, pero al imperio seguía neutro. Luego de obtener unos cuantos lingotes se los entrego a los herreros y me hacen unas botas, dos nuevas dagas y por ultimo unos guantes de cuero reforzado con hierro.

Cuando me iba, vi a unos players que se dirigían a la ciudad, antes de irme me escondo en una tienda y veo lo que hacen, uno de los jóvenes los saluda y ellos lo atacan, y justo antes de que le den un adulto les bloquea y los empuja

-¡Kevin, si te encargas de ellos te mando a uno de los nuestros contigo! –buena oferta

Salgo de la tienda y ven que era un player, uno de ellos me carga pero se detiene al verme bien

-¿un urwald?, ¿no es que solo van en grupo? Recuerdo que había 8 en un grupo…

-no me confundas, soy lo suficientemente bueno como para cortarte la cabeza

-si claro, los urwald son débiles solos –me carga pero ya no estaba

Mientras me buscaba aparezco atrás de él y desaparece sin que lo supiese, parte de su grupo me ataca, los bloqueo a ambos, los empujo y le corto la espalda a uno de ellos, otro me ataca con una estocada desde atrás, giro y le da a uno de los suyos matándolo, le tiro una de mis dagas.

Uno de ellos me ataca con una maza pero la agarro antes de que me llegue, le entierro la única daga que me quedaba y tiro la maza al que faltaba atacar matándolo, luego doy un aplauso y todos desaparecen, voy a buscar mis dagas y me acerco al que me dio la oferta

-listo… ¿a quién te referías el que me iba a acompañar? –espero que no sea un niño

-¡Nicolás, ven aquí! –luego aparece alguien un poco más pequeño que yo y con una armadura de cuero, tenía un pañuelo tapándole la cara así que debía ser uno de los bandidos del pueblo, al no saber que decir aparece una opción diciéndome que decir, ordenes y si quiero que no lo haga y se quede aquí. Entre las ordenes estaba ir a la mina, la mitad de los minerales para mi, luego mañana o pasado vamos de caza para que pueda subir de nivel y que no se quede siendo peor que yo y tampoco mejor que yo

-bueno… ¿puedes ir a la mina? –tengo que hacer este tipo de preguntas para que me ayude

-sí, pero no tengo los elementos para hacerlo –saliendo los elementos que le faltan, cuando se los entrego se dirige a la mina y sale un temporizador, tengo que volver en 8 horas más para darle otra orden, veo la hora y ya casi eran las 2, cuando sean las 10… espera ¿las dos?

Corro y voy al transportador, cuando llego rápidamente presiono la ciudad principal, cuando estoy ahí me desconecto y bajo a almorzar, si no llegaba mi madre me dejaba sin almuerzo

-¿qué te paso?, casi te dejo sin comida –me habla mi mamá desde la cocina

-lo siento, se me olvido ver la hora –nos reímos y me sirve el almuerzo

Cuando me levanté mi madre me detiene -¿te vas tan rápido?

–probablemente hice algo o tengo que hacer algo

-¿por qué? Ya terminé de comer, ahora voy a jugar

-¿no se te olvida nada? –ok, estoy condenado… ¡qué digo!

Me quede en silencio un momento y miro a mi madre sin respuesta

-prometiste a tu robot jugar hoy, y solo has estado jugando en el juego de tu hermana

-tengo una idea… ¡ok! Adiós, hasta mañana –despidiéndome como si fuese nada todo ese tiempo de ahora hasta mañana, probablemente sea mucho

Cuando subo agarro a Lucky y lo prendo, cuando prende me mira un poco molesto

-¡porque me apagaste! –me grita apenas lo dejo en el suelo

-ya, lo siento pero ahora haré algo que puede que te guste –mientras reviso una caja llena de cables, cuando encuentro el cable indicado el empieza a celebrar

El cable tenía dos salidas USB, lo podía conectar a el AmuSphere para que me acompañase dentro del juego, cuando entro veo unas opciones de cómo quieres tratar la nueva entrada Apenas entro doy media vuelta y un loro empieza a seguirme, era el robot

-Lucky recuerda, no te separes mucho de mí, si te separas mucho vas a desaparecer y te desconectaras del juego, si te desconectas tendrás que esperar a que yo me desconecte y vuelva a conectar, y sacas el cable para que no se gaste… ok?

-claro! –dice el loro colocándose en mi hombro -cierto, vamos a viajar en barco, eso creo, no hables hasta que te lo diga

Cuando me acerque al puerto unos chicos se me adelantan y casi me botan, cuando llego era una misión de muchos, eran mínimo 15 y máximo 35, eran 20 NPCs los que estaban preparando el barco para zarpar, ya que se iba a tardar un rato fui a buscar a la reina

Cuando llegue donde estuve la vez anterior el panel era de otro color, cuando me acerque la cantidad de 1500 era mayor, ya éramos 5000 pero no subía

-de nuevo, no mires eso si es que no estoy –me habla alguien desde mi espalda

-mira a quien traje –señalando al loro y ella me mira un poco sorprendida

-Lucky, ¿por qué dejaste que fueras un loro? Ella empieza a tocar botones y hacer códigos, luego brilla y aparece como un Duende de bolsillo color azul, pelo negro y ojos amarillos

-ok, así estas mejor… ¿Cómo te sientes? –levantando al duende

-mejor, ¿pero tengo que ser así de pequeño? –con una voz bastante chillona Luego de escuchar su súper aguda voz nos reímos un rato de LK, cuando paramos le pusimos su voz normal, aunque un poco más baja

Cuando vuelvo el barco estaba casi lleno y zarpaba en menos de 2 minutos, corrí, me subí de un salto al barco y miro mi objetivo, me dejaron como el vigía, tenía que avisar si es que hay algo raro de camino a la Montaña de Fuego, es un viaje de ida y de vuelta, vamos a cargar el barco de lingotes y volver, si se pierde algo será restado de la recompensa del culpable, si nos atacan y ganamos el barco será de los NPC's que estaban en esa misión, pero después será para los players, aunque no está hecho aún eso.

Todo el viaje duraría como 6 horas en total, y si pasa algo seria 1 hora más

Mientras vigilaba vi unos delfines saltando, mientras los veía más al fondo vi un barco con las velas negras y unas espadas cruzadas, eran piratas que venían directo a nosotros

-¡capitán! –gritando al único NPC del viaje que estaba disfrutando del viaje

-¡que pasa vigía!, ¡si es una falsa alarma lo tiro al mar soldado! –espero que esté bromeando

-¡nos siguen piratas capitán! –apuntando donde estaban

-rayos… ¡preparad los cañones, arderán en el infierno!

–cuando termina varios gruñen como piratas ansiosos por pelear, entre todas las cosas sube un pirata con una ballesta en las manos

-te quedas aquí, el capitán te manda esto –pasándome la ballesta 30 minutos después el barco pirata estaba casi chocándonos, su barco nos dispara unas cosas y nos salen objetivos a todos los players, matar al capitán, al sub-capitán y destruir su bandera, la bandera estaba en lo alto del barco y había 5 personas disparando a todos los que saltaban al barco.

Ambos barcos estaban chocando, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue casi cometer suicidio, empecé a correr, salté hasta la parte más alta del otro barco, saqué mis dagas y de un solo golpe los tiré al agua, me acerqué a la bandera y la quemé, me tiro caída libre desde ahí, me agarro a una cuerda, justo antes de que llegase al suelo del barco se detiene y empieza a girar, mientras giraba el capitán enemigo se cruza, suelto la cuerda, y con una daga se la entierro directo en el pecho, lo empujo lo más fuerte que puedo y lo tiro al mar, me doy vuelta y el sub-capitán me estaba cargando, un chico se cruza y le corta el pecho con una hacha de mano, y un escudo redondo en la otra, un típico amante de los vikingos

-gracias, vikingo –suelto una inocente risa y me pongo serio

-de nada, en realidad lo hacía para terminar esto más rápido –de seguro trabaja solo

Cuando amarramos a todos los piratas el capitán ordena matarlos y me mandaron a ser el que los ejecute, lo hice solo como orden, el que se aseguraba de que pasara estaba celebrando como hacia esa carnicería, cuando termine le entregue las cosas al capitán, el cual me dio un par nuevo de dagas y un chaleco de cuero, además de un gorro pirata

-aunque seas un Urwald te queda bien esa ropa… ¡ok, el tiempo no se detiene, eleven anclas!

Volvimos al camino, cuando llegamos a la ciudad algunos se desilusionaron, creyeron que la ciudad era más grande y que no era un simple pueblo

-¿Dónde están las montañas? ¿Por qué se llama montaña de fuego si no tiene montañas?

-¡idiota! Esta no es Montaña de Fuego, la ciudad está más adentro, este es el puerto más cercano a la ciudad, se tomó este modo de viaje luego de que el último viaje Montaña de Fuego a ciudad principal fuese robado –cuando termina otro player le da un golpe

-¡suban las cargas, tienen 10 minutos o los tiro al mar a todos!

Cuando iba a bajar mis objetivos seguían siendo los mismos, algunos tenían que seguir en el barco y no cargar los minerales

-¡capitán! ¿Por qué el vigía y otros más no tiene que cargar como nosotros? –pregunta un player algo cansado y molesto de que algunos no hiciesen nada mientras ellos trabajan

-¿tu mataste al capitán pirata? ¡No! ¿Tú quemaste su bandera? ¡No! ¿tú casi te suicidas solo por cumplir mis órdenes? ¡No, continúa trabajando marino!

Cuando terminaron de cargar varios estaban bastante molestos por los que no hicieron nada por orden del capitán, éramos 5 los que no hicimos nada, los 5 también fuimos los únicos que matamos a alguien cuando nos atacaron, cuando zarpamos algunos susurraban cosas pero nadie le decía nada a ninguno de nosotros 5

La tarde caía y se estaba poniendo oscuro, luego uno sube con un plato de comida

-aquí tienes, todos comen y faltabas tú –los vi comer hace un rato Cuando empecé a comer me doy vuelta, luego siento un golpe en la nuca y quedo inconsciente. cuando abro los ojos estábamos el capitán, yo y 4 personas más, ellos no hacían nada por liberarse, ni siquiera forcejeaban, todos estaban deprimidos

-¿Qué pasó capitán, porque estamos aquí?

-fue simple, ya que ustedes no cargaron antes por haber peleado ellos hicieron un motín y ahora estamos encerrados aquí, además de eso no veo nada y no sé donde estamos

-¿no ver nada? Los Urwald tenemos visión nocturna, veo todo lo suficientemente claro como para saber dónde estamos… en la bodega

Empecé a forcejear y se rompe la soga que me retenía las manos, saco mi daga y nos libero, cuando todos estaban listos uno de los nuestros iba a salir

-¡no!, si saben que estamos libres nos van a matar, capitán ¿Quién es el líder del motín?

-el idiota que no quería trabajar… te permito matar no a más de 5

Apenas termina salgo de ahí y voy a arriba, mientras subo choco con un player, justo antes de que gritara lo mate con una daga en la garganta, faltan 4, cuando estaba arriba veo a los que estaban a cargo aquí, eran 5, uno de ellos debe ser el líder Me subo a mi anterior puesto y salto, me agarro de una cuerda y tiro a 4 personas al mar, solo quedaba el nuevo capitán, me acerco y le pongo una daga en el cuello amenazándolo

-¡Suelten a todos o mato a todos uno por uno! –grito lo más fuerte que pude

Todos me miraron y me obedecieron sin pensarlo dos veces, fueron a liberarlos, muchos estaban en desacuerdo pero cuando ven la cara de miedo del capitán saben que fue una idea muy idiota como para haberle hecho caso a ese miedoso

-¿po-porque a ti si te obedecen? –tartamudea mi rehén

-es simple… tu le temes a morir incluso al ser un simple juego, los lideres que no le temen a la muerte solo les falta proteger a sus seguidores, si lograras eso serias un buen líder

-¿y tú? ¿Eres un buen líder? –me pregunta ya un poco más calmado

-si lo fuese protegería a la gente antes de pensar matarlas como lo he hecho hasta ahora… ¿no crees? –solo mato, no protejo, ese es el trabajo del líder del grupo, y yo no soy el líder de nada y espero nunca serlo… ser responsable de muertes inocentes no es mi trabajo

Mientras charlo con el líder del motín llegan los que bajaron con todos los que habían encerrado para el motín ahora eran los que mandaban, solté al líder de la revolución y lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió fue atacarme con una estocada, el logra apuñalarme pero yo no muero, me acerco mas y le entierro una daga en el pecho -si lo que tratabas era matarme tienes que dar el golpe más arriba –le dije antes de que desapareciera por haber muerto, y cuando cae del barco suelto una sonrisa

- ok, capitán es su tripulación ahora ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

-tenemos que llegar a el puerto primero que nada así que… ¡alcen las velas! ¡La noche es joven, pero el tiempo apremia! –cuando termina subo a mi puesto como vigía y veo otro barco pirata, pero era el doble de grande que el nuestro, y al parecer no nos han visto

-capitán, barco enemigo, pero parece que no nos han visto… ¿Qué hacemos?

-bajen el volumen de todo, apaguen todas las luces, viajaremos como fantasmas

Pasamos al lado de los piratas, pero ellos estaban dormidos, solo el vigía despierto, cuando pasamos al lado de ellos el capitán me pidió matarlo y que no lo supiesen los demás piratas, cuando me coloque al lado de él me mira como si nada

-¿me puedes matar rápidamente? –me pregunta el otro vigía, cuando lo dice me sentí muy mal

-lo siento, pero lo intentaré –agarro mis dos cuchillos y ambos al cuello, le arranco la cabeza

-gracias… -es lo único que se oye de él antes de que desapareciera

Cuando volví me sentía mal, había matado a alguien que no se lo merecía y que también me había perdonado… él sabía que iba a morir y no tenía miedo, el… solo la esperaba.

Cuando había dejado de pensar el barco enemigo estaba en llamas, uno de los míos había prendido la pólvora del barco, prendió bastante el barco, iluminaba casi todo el barco… se veía hermoso, aunque me deprime saber que no es mi culpa la muerte de inocentes

Mientras seguíamos la noche era bastante oscura, y ya habíamos prendido las luces. Antes de llegar al muelle de la ciudad había otro muelle, en todo ese tramo no se veía nada, entonces 7 de los nuestros se bajan, dejando arriba del barco 38 personas. Cuando llegamos al puerto había subido a lvl 8, cuando recibí todo lo que tenía que recibir corro hacia el transportador, cuando llegue fui a la ciudad de antes, la cual estaba siendo atacada, apenas llego habían 10 players, 8 orcos y 2 muertos, y habían 5 player urwalds, primera vez que veo tantos juntos, cuando cargo a los muertos los ataco por la espalda, uno iba a cargar a otro pero murió antes de hacerlo, y lo mejor es que nadie me vio

-¿Quién lo mató, no pude ver nada? –menos mal que tengo visión nocturna

Aparezco atrás del segundo muerto y le apuñalo 5 veces, cuando me ve lo único que alcanza a ver es mi ojo azul brillando por la luz debil que daba esa luna creciente, ahora le tendrán miedo a los que sean parecidos a eso

-¡es una sombra! ¡Se mueve en la oscuridad! –grita uno de los orcos

Luego agarro una lanza de uno de los muertos, la tiro a los orcos y mato a 2 de ellos, de 10 contra 5 ahora es 6 contra 6.

Luego aparezco en medio de ambos grupos y los orcos me miran

-¿es un urwald? ¿No es que si trabajan solos son débiles?

-para tu información eso es en ustedes, mientras más sean más fuertes son, nosotros tenemos ventaja de noche, por eso estoy ahora aquí, además este pueblo es neutro, no zona de guerra

Antes de que terminara un orco me estaba cargando, y yo aún no hacía nada, cuando estaba cerca mío lo esquivo quedando atrás de él pero ahora iba hacia los urwalds, empiezo a correr y enterrando mis dagas en su cabeza lo tiro al suelo y desaparece... pero mis dagas también

-hey, ¿tienen alguna arma que me presten? –apenas termino empiezan a ver sus inventarios y me pasan dos espadas cortas, pero una más grande que la otra, me la pasan y bloqueo el ataque de dos orcos, luego hago que retrocedan y los otros urwalds cargaban a los otros orcos, eran 5 contra 2, los 3 corrieron a su base y un urwald lo ataca con un arco y los paraliza con veneno, los otros los matan y uno me ayuda atacando su espalda, los orcos son más grandes que nosotros, ellos su medida promedio es 2.5 metros mientras que nosotros es 1.9 metros, los muertos y humanos es el mismo que la vida real, aunque en la vida real mido 1,72 por ser urwald mido 1.87 metros, todos los demás urwalds eran más que yo por 5 cm, y uno por 10 cm, cerca de los 2 metros, mientras sigo bloqueando uno de los orcos estaba sacando una maza, cuando me carga me agacho y le da a su compañero tirándolo al suelo, mientras cargaba al orco que estaba en el suelo le apuñalo y luego salto, el otro orco seguía atacándome y le daba a su amigo

-¡hey arquero, no te queda otra flecha de parálisis! –cuando lo miro estaba apuntando al que me cargaba tenía que dejarlo quieto, suelto mi arma y agarro la del orco, con un puño me carga pero el veneno lo detiene, luego suelto su arma y lo mato lentamente, me acerco al otro orco y con la espada le engancho su ropa, lo arrastro hacia los demás urwalds

-hagan lo que quieran, ¿mató a 2 de ustedes verdad? -he… si, ¿pero como lo sabes? –mirándome sabiendo que había llegado en la mitad de la pelea

-¡kevin! –grita uno de los NPC, pero no me dejó responder

-¿Qué hacen estos urwalds aquí? –mirando algo enojados a ellos

-me ayudaron a matar unos cuantos orcos y muertos –aunque no sé porque los protejo

-ok, se pueden quedar todo lo que quieran mientras no destruyan nada

-oh cierto, ¿les tengo que devolver sus armas? –no puedo quedarme con armas que no son mías, ni menos que no sé como pelear con ellas, solo las use como escudo

-no descuida, íbamos a venderlas aquí pero los orcos se nos adelantaron y nos atacaron

-ok, aquí tienen, les entrego esto por las armas–le entrego 2 argents

-gracias, tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestros amigos que murieron, tendremos que caminar de vuelta hasta la ciudad –caminar, espero que me estén bromeando

-¡espera!, ¿acaso no saben que pueden tomar el transportador?

–Señalo la plaza- si te subes a la plataforma te sale a donde ir, ve a ciudad principal y luego vuelvan a "M-5"

-¿así se llama? ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no es que tienen nombre para todo aquí?

-se llama así porque es su nombre predeterminado, cuando llegue alguien que sea líder de un grupo lo bastante grande y sea muy bueno con la aldea, la aldea será de ellos y podrán cambiar el nombre a cualquiera que deseen o solo ser los que manden. ¡Vuelvan rápido!

Cuando se van aparecen de la mina todos los mineros, incluyendo a Nicolás

-he Nicolás, ¿Cómo te fue? –apenas termino veo que obtuvo 20 menas de hierro y 8 de oro. Cuando lo recibo vamos a la fundición para que hagan lingotes de los minerales, luego en la herrería hice dos nuevas dagas, también Nicolás se creó unas cuantas cosas, botas, guantes y su arma, una cimitarra y un escudo, parecía un persa con su traje

-vámonos de caza… ¡a las tierras de la muerte! -¡que! –me grita Nicolás sin tener idea de que iba a pasar… la muerte esperaba con ansias para esa larga y oscura noche

** Ok, es un poquito más largo pero valió la pena escribirlo, mientras que sepa que hay alguien que lo lee me basta para seguir escribiendo, gracias por seguir leyéndome (^u^)**

**lo publiqué hace un rato pero descubrí que tenia un error :P, pero lo solucioné y les entrego esto... ahora, a empezar el siguiente cap :D**


	4. Templo Urwaldniano

**Hi, volví con la serie, me tardé en escribirlo porque tengo que meterme más en las clases**

Luego de esperar unos minutos llegan 10 urwald a través del transportador, todos tenían un traje parecido, Nicolás se sentía raro al ser el único humano, sería el que tendrá menos ventaja

-¡hola!, volvimos, ¿para que querías que volviéramos tan rápido? –pregunto lo que quería

-quiero un grupo para ir de caza, vamos a ir al bosque y quiero que sufra gente, aunque casi todos los que están cerca son humanos bandidos o urwalds salvajes… así que pensé adentrarse un poco más a las tierras muertas… o a las orcas, aunque podríamos morir bastante rápido

-¿Quieres adentrarte a matar players enemigos?... ¡¿estás loco?!

-sí, probablemente después de solo pensar en matar… o porque siempre soy muy radical

-se nota… bueno, tenemos que agradecerte de algún modo… te seguimos –un poco preocupados pero todos de acuerdo en eso. Además que así suben de nivel más rápido

Apenas partimos uno de los urwalds se acuerda de comprar armas, luego de unos minutos partimos de nuevo y sin algo que nos retrase más

Eran como las 11:00, tendría com horas más para seguir con esto… y luego a dormir para el siguiente día… mejor no pienso en eso… el ahora es importante, luego el después

Mientras mi mente vagaba por cualquier parte menos esta escucho un sonido como si activase algo, miro el suelo y uno de nosotros había pisado una trampa

-joder! Una trampa! –se abre el suelo y caemos un rato, luego al llegar al suelo no distingo nada, solo que todos están ahí excepto Nicolás

-Hey! Alguien está vivo? –miro que todos se empiezan a mover de nuevo

-si… aunque apenas, todos estamos en critico… la caída debió ser muy fuerte… además el humano no está aquí… debió salvarse de alguna manera, ok! –Se levanta- tenemos que explorar la cueva, ya que todos tenemos visión nocturna no usaremos antorchas, si ven algún movimiento neutralícenlo o elimínenlo si es necesario –dice el líder del grupo de los urwalds

Éramos 11, casi todos estaban en critico, además que yo y el líder éramos los únicos que teníamos un nivel ligeramente superior al de los demás, todos ellos se llevaban bastante bien

Cuando veo al de adelante frenar muy repentinamente todos miramos lo mismo…

-¿será este el lugar que nos representa a nosotros los urwalds? –dice uno de los tipo gato

-¿te refieres al templo urwaldniano? ¿El que sale en la wiki del juego? –trato de no parecer un idiota que no sabe nada sobre este simple tema

-la wiki no dice nada sobre el "supuesto" pasado de los urwalds, pero dice que en el templo están los primeros urwalds y como nacimos como una sub-especie además de las humanas, orcas y muertas… lo más raro es que dice que los urwalds originarios son inmortales… a que se referirá… acaso aún estén aquí?

Cuando termina se escuchan murmullos y se prenden luces dentro del templo

-sí, parece que sí hay urwalds aquí

Mientras caminamos un poco atentos a cualquier problema vemos las murallas llena de escritos y dibujos

-aquí está escrito nuestro nacimiento… -mientras lee cada vez estaba más sorprendido

-según esto… el primer urwald era… ¿un dragón?

-¿a qué te refieres que a un dragón? Continua o hazlo desde el principio

-dice así "el primer urwald que apareció en la tierra era uno tipo dragón, según una antigua leyenda de estas tierras decía que la sangre de dragón si se bebía serias inmortal… pero los dragones solo vivían encerrados por su peligro destructivo… luego de una intensa guerra entre humanos para poder saber si eso era realidad llegó a su fin… los que estaban a favor de que los dragones fuesen liberados ganó una gran legión de luchadores se dirigía hacia una cueva que separaba el imperio que es todas las tierras humanas de las tierras malditas, donde viven los seres demoniacos…" –termina porque se quedó cansado de hablar un rato muy largo

-¿seres demoniacos? ¿A qué se refiere eso? –pregunta un curioso del grupo

-se refieren a los orcos, antes ellos eran grandes magos de la magia oscura del juego… luego de una gran batalla entre humanos y orcos por las tierras del imperio toda la magia se disipó en nuestras tierras… dando a los humanos magia, pero solo alguno que otro orco tiene esa magia… y uno de ellos se sacrificó por crear a los muertos, pero él quería que fuesen inmortales… porque al creer que ya estaban muertos ellos no volverían a perecer… pero al no tener circulación de sangre iban a romperse solo al moverse, y se cambió la sangre por magia…

-¿continuo? –pregunta el que estaba leyendo hace un rato pero más calmado

-sí, tenemos bastante tiempo como para poder volver a la superficie

-ok… "cuando los humanos entraron en tierras demoniacas los demonios se vieron obligados a destruir a cada humano… luego de una gran batalla y que los humanos hayan ganado solo por haber capturado al hijo del rey demonio… cuando llegan cerca de la entrada a la prisión mágica donde estaban los dragones. Los demonios retienen a los humanos para que no lo hicieran… pero no valió la pena, los humanos enviciados y curiosos si esa leyenda era cierta quitaron a los demonios del camino y abrieron la prisión… solo un dragón logró salir y cerraron de nuevo la prisión, cuando los arqueros dispararon contra el dragón y el dragón cayera cerca de donde estaba la base humana. Se dieron como victoriosos al ver el dragón… luego de que llevaran al dragón a las tierras humanas se hace un festín el cual era para celebrar que tendrán vida eterna… cuando ocurrió que el rey bebió la sangre el murió, cuando pasó eso tiraron todo el dragón a una caverna gigante… un grupo de humanos desterrados de las tierras humanas encontraron esa cueva… cuando vieron al dragón muerto se le acercaron… ya que nadie le daba asilo o comida decidieron comerse al dragón… los 5 humanos cuando comieron del dragón empezaron a perder pelo… luego sus ojos cambiaban de color… y al miedo a morir 4 de ellos se suicidaron… quedando solo uno que estaba ya dormido… cuando el despertó y vio muertos a sus amigos se pone las manos en la cara… pero estaba como escamosa… mientras gritaba de agonía, dolor y desesperación se le acerca un lobo gigante de las montañas… el estaba desarmado y el lobo lo cargó, cuando el lobo logra morder el chico dragón el lobo empieza a crecer y perder un poco de pelo… luego de 10 minutos estaba de pie con las patas traseras y tenia manos humanas, aunque cubiertas aún con un poco de pelo, luego trata de aullar y suena como un grito… luego habla y suena humano… el dragón le enseña a su manera de vivir y luego empiezan a venir otros animales… lo único distinto del lobo al dragón era que el lobo aún entendía a los animales… el lobo les pide que mordieran al dragón, solo los perros, gatos, zorros y otros lobos lo hicieron, los otros como los conejos, liebres, ratones, y algunas aves se retiraron antes de que el lobo dijiese eso… luego de un mes de que el dragón le explicase a cada animal la misma manera de vivir ellos hacen familias y hacen una familia cada uno… luego de una década ya había toda una tribu cada familia, aunque solo los hijos envejecían, luego de un tiempo agrandaron la cueva e hicieron un templo en honor a el dragón, fundador de toda la raza que ahora son los urwalds…"

-… ¿eso es todo? –pregunto si es que se cansó o es que terminó

-no sé… luego sigue pero pronto cambia… "cada raza tomó un camino distinto… y luego de 100 años de crear el lugar algunos urwalds tomaron el camino de irse del templo… cerca de estas tierras había una jungla… ahora debe ser el hogar de los urwalds… han pasado 1000 años y las guerras contra los demonios sigue… solo los primeros urwalds… los que me mordieron y tomaron forma humana están a mi lado… aún los descendientes vienen pero cada 10 años… y cada vez menos vienen… y los humanos aún no saben de este lugar, luego de un tiempo los urwalds que ahora viven en tierra hicieron que solo los urwalds fuesen bienvenidos aquí… y esta muralla, escrita por mi mismo… el dragón venerado por todos los urwalds… que sigue aquí… viviendo en estas tierras inhóspitas por los de arriba… jamás verán de nuevo a este joven dragón otra vez…" aquí termina esta muralla, al parecer el dragón es inmortal, así que aún debe estar aquí en alguna parte –mira la otra muralla- si, luego son desde el punto de los otros originarios… o eso creo… porque tampoco envejecían

-entonces así pasó… el debe estar en el templo… arriba de aquí

Apenas empezamos a caminar de nuevo se escuchan ruidos de varias partes acercándose, luego vemos unos puntos sobresaltados de enemigos, eran esqueletos

-deben ser sus guardianes… la magia que han usado los humanos es igual de antigua que los urwalds… además, los esqueletos son controlados por necrófagos de nivel 1

-¿podemos ser necrófagos? –pregunta uno de nosotros

-creo… luego de ser lvl 50 o tal vez no –termino matando a un esqueleto

Luego de matar a algunos esqueletos vemos una luz que nos "guía" a alguna parte, apenas entramos vemos un acertijo y la puerta se cierra

-estúpidas trampas brillantes… siempre creerás que es un premio pero en realidad es una trampa que te deja encerrado y no sabes que hacer –dice un pesimista

-cuando sepas que hacer hablas, solo destruyes nuestro autoestima con esas palabras… a ver… "si sabes que soy y que no soy dilo, si no eres urwald date por muerto" que acertijo más raro… hay 3 puertas… 1 humana, 2 el dragón y 3 un zorro… votemos por cual ir

Todos votan por la 2, apenas entramos sale otra pregunta

-"¿si no fuesen urwald que serían para una caza dentro de una mina?" "¿muerto, orco o humano?"

-obviamente muerto… -entran por esa puerta y salen afuera

-… parece que eso era todo –ven la muralla del frente

-"si siguen aquí pronto morirán… o encontraran la magia perdida de los urwalds"

-¿magia perdida? Suena interesante… ¿vamos? –mientras seguimos escuchamos murmullos

-maldita sea… esos murmullos me están llenando de miedo… –mientras seguimos chocamos con una muralla que no habíamos visto, todos la miran con curiosidad

-"si pueden leer esta muralla significa que son capaces de usar magia… si leen esta muralla por completo serán capaces de usar las 100 magias oscuras de los urwalds… si logran sobrevivir a nosotros…" –se escuchan fuertes pasos

Aparecen varios urwalds amenazándonos, uno de nosotros cargó pero desapareció por otro

-no puede ser… acaso son ellos los malditos primeros urwalds?

-somos ellos mismos… pero no van a recordarlo… porque estaréis muertos! –cargan todos hacia casi todos nosotros, ellos estaban todos armados solo con lanzas más o menos antiguas

5 de nosotros bloqueamos a ellos, mientras todos seguimos bloqueando por 10 minutos, cuando el urwald lobo nos carga y alcanzo a bloquear pero salgo volando y suelto mis armas

-¡deténganse! ¡Nosotros no somos como ellos, ellos no pueden morir! –todos los players sueltan sus armas y se arrodillan como para morir en vano… un león se acerca a nosotros y cuando iba a matar a uno de nosotros se escucha un rugido y todos ellos retroceden

-que sabia respuesta zorro… te has ganado seguir con vida al igual que tus amigos… ahora me presento… soy Jack, el primer urwald de este mundo y el único dragón que se ha visto en siglos

Apenas escuchan que es un dragón lo miramos y todos menos yo y el líder se arrodillan

-sé que es el urwald legendario… ¿pero tratarlo como dios?... ¡levántense!

-descuida, hace tiempo que no vemos a nuestros descendientes… además es un gusto hablar con gente nueva, ¿cómo ha estado allá arriba?

-entre bien y mal… aún seguimos con la guerra y los muertos están aumentando… esperemos que no sea por mucho tiempo… los orcos están más fuertes que nunca

-¿orcos? ¿Qué son esos tipos? –me pregunta el gato urwald

-oh, lo siento… los demonios después de la segunda guerra perdieron tanto poder que involucionaron, ahora son un poco mas fuertes pero perdieron su magia…

-mas brutos eh… ok, ya que son los primeros en llegar aquí os permitimos quedarse, además de que ustedes pueden aprender las habilidades de vuestros descendientes, sabiduría, fuerza, destreza, velocidad, habilidad y nuestra magia… creo que los humanos la consideran oscura

-¿qué tiene de oscura la magia urwaldniana?

-pues creo que lo de invocar muertos, transformarse en demonios, encantar armas para volverlas legendarias entre otros… creo que también esta lo de revivir a los muertos

Mientras nos dividimos con cada uno de ellos para aprender algo me quedo yo sin escoger nada, esos urwalds eran los primeros… bueno, los primeros según el que los creó… pero esta oportunidad no la puedo dejar pasar… espero que destreza aún me acepte

Luego de caminar un rato por la desolada ciudad me encuentro con el zorro, que estaba enseñando destreza, su habilidades eran bastante sorprendentes, pero mis habilidades son bastante poco menores a esas, me dirijo hacia habilidad, cuando llego con él lo que estaba haciendo el león era como pelear con más fuerza y velocidad con nuestras armas, además de antiguas maneras de cómo derrotar a nuestros enemigos quitándole el arma, decido que era bueno aprenderlo, pero antes veo a todos los demás urwalds enseñando su propia forma de pelear además de lo que enseñaban, luego de pasar por todos me encontré con el dragón

-¿Usted también enseñará algo o no? –pregunto algo curioso

-"si quieres aprender aprendes, pero si quieres pelear pelea" –probablemente sea filosofo

-"si vas a matar primero piensa en cómo hacerlo antes de quedar en blanco frente a tu enemigo, y si vas a dejarlo vivir recuerda dejar sin armas a tu contrincante"

-eso no parece un consejo, más parece comentario –me responde con algo de risa

-lo sé, solo quería responderte como si tuviese sabiduría –ríe un poco

-… déjame decirte que mi respuesta fue también solo un comentario… no puedo enseñarte nada mas si es que no puedes derrotarme

-se cuando pelear y cuando no, si muero que sea con honor y no para probarlo en una pelea provocada, si me atacan me defiendo, pero si sé que perderé desaparezco…

-buena respuesta… soy inmortal así que… perderías aunque fueses ganando… además de no ser presumido no eres del tipo que mata cuando puede… además de ser un descendiente del zorro eres bastante fuerte como para sobrevivir solo a cualquier problema… sé que puedo llamarte el mejor descendiente… pero quiero ver si eres un buen luchador… peleas?

-claro… pero solo un toque… ¿qué arma usa usted?

-¿yo? Pues uso una gran espada de una mano y un bastón –justo cuando termina me carga con la espada y logro bloquearla, pero me da un golpe con el bastón que casi me tira al suelo

Aunque hubiera resistido el golpe de todas formas me tiró casi 2 metros lejos de él, lo único que se me ocurre es guardar mis dagas y sacar mis espadas, apenas lo hago el me carga otra vez pero el resultado cambia, con la espada derecha bloqueo su espada y con la izquierda su bastón, y con una fuerte patada lo tir metros hacia atrás

-buena patada –se ríe un poco- pero no lograrás nada con ello –carga de nuevo

Apenas me alcanza bloqueo de nuevo, pero ahora el me ataca con una patada, retrocedo y seguimos peleando unos 5 minutos, luego los otros empiezan a llegar y teníamos que terminar en algún momento, luego al no saber qué hacer lo primero que se me ocurrió fue un golpe de puño, agarro su bastón con la mano y logro quitárselo, luego con mi mano agarro su brazo y le hago una llave, apenas él queda inmovilizado deja de forcejear

-al parecer alguien supo como vencerme… bien hecho muchacho

-¿ahora qué? Logré ganarle… ¿gano algo al haberlo hecho?

-sí, has ganado el signo de un urwald antiguo… -me pasa un medallón- aquí tienes el signo urwaldniano… si lo usas puedes invocar a cualquier urwald para que te acompañe en las aventuras y guerras a las que vas a ir en un futuro espero que no muy cercano… espero verte de nuevo… Kevin –apenas escucho mi nombre me siento alagado

-gracias… pero me tendré que ir ahora… es un poco tarde ya

-te entendemos… ¿pero mañana peleamos de nuevo?

-claro… pero será mañana –con una sonrisa me dirijo al centro de la ciudad y veo el típico tele transportador que hay en cada ciudad del juego- ¿qué hay con esto?

-es un aparato que te lleva a lugares de este mundo… pero hace tiempo que no sabemos hacerlo funcionar… -me acerco y me subo, salen las típicas opciones y me voy a la ciudad principal, mi típico destino cuando me voy a desconectar, apenas llego veo los mismos carteles de se busca y unas cuantas misiones…

-¿¡ese soy yo!? –mirando una foto mediana de "se busca muerto" con el precio de 10 Argents que para cualquiera que sea menor a mi nivel debe ser mucho…

Me acerco a mi "se busca" y lo leo algo intranquilo… "se busca muerto, Kevin, urwald asesino a dagas, zorro gris oscuro y ojos azules, su habilidades son tan elevadas que puede ser hacker, si no se logra su muerte denunciar a los admins para que lo saquen del juego"

-¡joder! –grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los que estén cerca me hayan escuchado- se me busca muerto, recompensa de 10 Argents… el que logre matarme le doy 20 Argents, ¡vengan! –Provocando a varios presentes- aunque solo un duelo

Varios lo pensaron… casi 10 estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, pero después de haber leído la cosa de "se busca" deciden no hacerlo, varios venían y sé quedaban mirando todo el revuelo

-joder… lo lamento, si me quieren derrotar y ganar 20 Argents será mañana –me desconecto y me tiro a dormir por lo meno horas

Luego apenas despierto mi madre me manda a correr un rato para hacer un poco de ejercicio y no quedarme siempre como vegetal dentro del juego, luego apenas llego a mi casa practico kendo con mi hermana, me derrota luego de 1 minuto de pelea, luego de estar cansado desayunamos y entro de nuevo al juego, y me sale el siguiente mensaje

"se a actualizado el juego… quieres ver que es lo nuevo" sin pensarlo mucho presiono el botón si, "desangramiento, lista de asesinatos y muertes, nuevos accesorios, poder desconectarse siempre que estés en la ciudad principal, disminución de dolor… mientras más bajo más alto es el nivel que subes, los barcos ya están disponibles para uso de grupos y guilds" salían varias cosas mas pero solo eso me importó, apenas llego a la ciudad principal estaba un poco mejor diseñada y los gráficos aumentaron bastante, además de que varios estaban reunidos para hacer ya la quest mas cara que estaba en el tablón, mi cabeza ahora valía un Aurum, equivalente a 100 Argents, el dueño de la misión era mi hermana, abro mi menú y tenía un mensaje de mi hermana; "que te diviertas matando players"

Me acerco al cartel y lo sujeto… varios reconocen que es el mismo personaje y se preparan

-¡que sea rápido! ¡Hagan una fila! Si se retractan pueden irse cuando quieran –en esa fila eran 15 personas… de las cuales solo 2 eran urwalds y 7 eran chicas

La primera persona que se enfrentó a mi era uno con una espada corta y un escudo… apenas empieza el duelo carga contra mi bastante rápido pero demasiado directo, lo esquivo mientras carga y lo apuñalo desde el cuello hacia abajo, dejando mi espada enterrada y ensangrentada, cuando saco la espada estaba toda ensangrentada y chorreaba un poco de sangre de la misma

-¿otro suicida? –de los 15 ahora eran 7, 2 urwald, 3 chicas y 2 chicos

El primero en la fila era un urwald, uno de mis compañeros de la noche anterior

-joder… ¿en serio quieres pelear contra mí? –tratando de espantarlo

-claro… lo que nos enseñaron deberá ser algo contra ti

Estaba en lo cierto… al a ver sido uno de los primeros en descubrir de nuevo esa zona nos enseñaron cosas hermosas… suficientemente eficientes como para derrotarme

Apenas empezamos a pelear el me carga velozmente, varios quedaron sorprendidos pero yo no, apenas alcanzó a estar al lado mío logro ver su forma de ataque y lo bloqueo, con una patada lo tiro al suelo pero el rueda y se pone de nuevo de pie, aunque sus armas sean dos hachas es un poco difícil bloquearlas sin un escudo… cuando vuelve a cargarme bloqueo sus armas y las engancho, y de una patada el suelta sus armas y me carga sin ellas, cuando llega a mi lado le doy un leve golpe en la cabeza con mi mano y gano la batalla, luego las chicas se van y quedan 3 players por mi cabeza, aunque ellos se retiran al ver que no pueden vencerme… luego me voy de caza y luego de a ver subido 1 nivel me voy del juego…

Apenas termino de almorzar me encuentro con una llamada perdida, un amigo que tenía problemas en algo, me conecto a internet hablo con él y resuelvo ese problema… me vuelvo a conectar a LIO y me sale 3 mensajes sin leer, 1 era de mi hermana que decía que iba a volver a la noche, los otros dos eran desconocidos, 1 me decía que los duelos que tuviste en la mañana no fueron sorprendentes ni hermosos, y que si pudiésemos pelear algún dia, el otro era algo más serio, decía así "espero que esta noche duermas bien, porque la siguiente tendrás pesadillas, mañana me conectaré y te buscaré hasta ganar ese premio… además de que te mataré lentamente disfrutaré hasta que desaparezcas apuñalándote… no te deseo ningún mal, solo deseo tu muerte lenta y dolorosa" al parecer el dueño del mensaje no decía… espero que sea fuerte… qué más da, de todas formas puede que gane

Mientras caminaba de lo más tranquilo escucho murmullos y susurros, luego un silencio

-¡hey! ¡El que esté vigilando que salga y me enfrente! –escucho un arco y alcanzo a agarrar una flecha paralizante y veo una figura humana… espera… ¿es una chica?

**bueno... espero que les haya gustado y que me den reviews, hasta el proximo chapter!**


	5. La primera Vez en el juego

**Seguimos con la serie! Espero que os guste este Cap.**

**Creo que se me olvidó decir esto, y no revisaré si lo escribí o no: la experiencia ganada de un mob es solo el 10% a su vida total, cuando tu mueres y pierdes la mitad de la experiencia por un player el solo obtiene un 10% de experiencia, y si lo matas el no pierde experiencia, pero tu si ganas toda la experiencia perdida, se pierde esa posibilidad luego de 24 horas, si eres de mucho mas lvl mas que él asesinado tu no ganas experiencia, pero sí un 10% del dinero, creo que eso es todo :P**

Me levanto y otra figura me carga, también chica, aunque ella estaba con una katana, no sabía usarlas por completo bien, sus ataques eran débiles pero rápidos, pero fallaba al tratar de cortarme, veo a la otra chica que estaba apuntándome una flecha, cuando dispara agarro a la chica que usaba la katana y la utilizo como escudo, le llega la flecha y queda con parálisis

-¡muérete de una maldita vez urwald maldito! –me grita la chica del arco, que ahora veía el color castaño de su pelo, otra vez me tira una flecha pero falla, me acerco y queda indefensa

Suelta el arco y se pone las manos en la cabeza, probablemente cree que la voy a matar, hago que de media vuelta y amarro sus manos, la arrastro un poco y la amarro a un árbol, a la chica con parálisis la arrastro al mismo árbol pero solo amarro sus manos

-si logran liberarse en menos de una hora quedan vivas, pero si no lo logran algún orco o muerto viviente probablemente las mate en un segundo –me retiro casi desapareciendo

-¡espera! –Me grita la chica de pelo castaño- ¿podrías parar su desangramiento?

La chica que estaba con parálisis estaba desangrándose por culpa de la flecha, me acerco lentamente y empiezo a vendar su herida y me retiro, además su tiempo de parálisis había terminado

-¿aún mi cabeza tiene precio? –preguntando si es por eso que me persiguen

-se acaba tu caza hasta que alguien cobre el dinero por tu cabeza, o sea cuando te maten

Me quedo en silencio un momento y me retiro muy pensativo

-¿Cómo te llamas? –la chica que estaba tratando de sacarse la flecha sin desangrar mucho me pregunta con algo de duda y también curiosidad

-me llamo Kevin… ¿y ustedes?

-yo me llamo Fran, y ella se llama Nina, aunque parece que no podemos ponernos que somos asesinas aún… –queda dudando un rato de su respuesta

-¿por qué no tratan de matar a otro? y no ir directamente por el mayor premio… trata con otros más fácil

Luego de haberlas convencido de ello, ellas se retiran y yo me voy a la ciudad principal, apenas me salgo estudio, me meto a internet y me duermo

800 horas, día lunes

Ya me había levantado, tenia colegio y lo que había pasado por LIO era suficientemente bueno como para estar calmado hasta el viernes… camino a mi colegio que no queda muy lejos de mi casa, cuando llego saludo a mis amigos y charlamos hasta la sala de clases, nos tocaba matemáticas, aunque fuese un poco agotador hacer tantos problemas matemáticos era bastante fácil hacerlo… o por lo menos a mí, apenas terminaron las clases de matemáticas algunos salen para caminar un rato, nos tocaba Historia, aunque a veces toda la información que nos daba era agotadora varias veces era interesante y me servía para trabajos personales

Cuando terminaron las clases y ya nos retirábamos, fui a dejar mis cosas en mi casillero, choco con un chico de mi clase, me disculpo y me voy a ver que hay en la sala de computación, estaban un grupo de 5 personas haciendo programas o algo así, parecía de un juego, estaban con grandes libros de programación y uno pregunta una ecuación que nadie sabía, me adelanto y respondo por ellos, me agradecen y ahora si me retiro

Cuando llego a casa práctico un rato con unas varas de madera contra dos espadas de kendo que usaba mi hermana, estuvimos así hasta que no logro bloquear más tiempo y salgo 2 metros hacia atrás, luego me voy a mi pieza y entro en el juego, lo primero que hago es dirigirme hacia "M-5" trabajo en la mina media hora y luego me dirijo al bosque oscuro

Mientras caminaba de lo más tranquilo me encuentro con un orco que trataba de matarme, fue divertido, me trato de partir en dos, con mis dagas bloqueaba casi todos sus ataques, con su hacha carga directo hacia abajo y lo esquivo, ruedo en dirección a la derecha y de un salto con mis dos dagas apuñalo a él orco en el cuello, pongo mi pie en su espalda y me impulso decapitando al orco, luego al devolverme a M-5 escucho algo, como si se rompiera una rama, me preocupo y me pongo alerta, escucho un cerdito chillar y del otro lado un Urwald león me carga con una katana, alcanzo a bloquearlo pero me caigo de paso, con solo una daga bloqueo su ataque y con un machete un poco más grande que mi daga casi me corta la cabeza, logro rodar en el suelo y apenas me levanto le mando una patada para que se aleje un segundo, tiro mis dagas al aire y saco las espadas que tenia, bloqueo su katana y machete y el machete retrocede bastante por lo fuerte del golpe, luego de eso retrocede y suelta las armas

-¿eres algo sin tus armas? –amenazándome para que pelee sin armas

-¿tú crees que no? –suelto mis armas y cargo rápidamente

Se acerca y su machete aparece de la nada, logro agarrarle su mano y hago que suelte su arma, le doy una patada y le tiro su machete el cual lo agarra y se le rompe, agarra otro que tenía guardado y me fijo que sus ojos café se volvían lentamente rojos, y mientras más rojo se volvía mas difícil era bloquear sus ataques hasta que sus ojos quedaron completamente rojos, sus ataques ya me costaban verlos, y cada vez eran más devastadores, me debilitaba cada vez más y no podía atacarlo… de repente me deja sin defensa y me da una patada en el estómago, salgo 2 metros atrás me golpeo con un árbol y me apuñala con ambas armas, veo mi barra de salud que sin haberme fijado era una figura parecida a la humana y mostraba donde estaban las heridas, además una barra de vida, que ya estaba en 20%, con mis dagas lo único que logro hacer es casi decapitarlo, cuando entierro mis dagas en la parte de atrás del cuello desaparezco al igual que mis armas…

(ja! cayeron si confundieron el nombre!)

"YOU ARE DEAD" es lo único que pude ver, miro a mi contrincante y estaba curándose las heridas que le dejé… que al parecer fueron 5, las dos del cuello, una en la pierna y dos en el estómago, luego de que termina de vendarse empieza a celebrar y se dirige a la ciudad, el tiempo de espera para poder revivir eran 5 minutos, cuando el llega a la ciudad justamente había terminado ese tiempo, apenas me ve se me acerca ni muy alegre ni muy furioso… bastante tranquilo… bastante para un asesino cualquiera.

-Lo lamento… pero dinero es dinero… –celebra otra vez por haberme matado

-no hay problema… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por una moneda de oro…

-¿moneda de oro? ¿Un Aurum es un oro?

-son 100 Argents para tu información… ¿eres nuevo en juegos de estrategia de este estilo?

-wow… es demasiado dinero… aunque solo tengo 10 Argents en este momento…

-aún no cobras el dinero… tienes que ir con el dueño de la misión y le cobras el dinero… además peleaste bastante bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿te refieres al Nick verdad? Kacksuma, asesino a sueldo león

Sus ropas son bastante británicas, pero su estilo más bien parecía libre, de un asesino… su sombrero como de espantapájaros le quedaba bien con su camisa suelta, parte de su pelo salía del cuello de la camisa, sus botas eran típicas piratas y sus guantes de cuero no se ven muy resistentes… al parecer le interesa más el estilo que su función

-deberías saber que mi nombre es Kevin, es un gusto conocer gente bastante buena en estos juegos gratis… principalmente casi todos están en otros juegos

-¿te refieres a alfheim verdad? Varios siguen tratando de ser mejores en "Aincrad" y llegar a la cima… ya van en el piso 90 creo, odio esa desventaja por niveles que tiene el castillo flotante…

-… ¿aquí también hay niveles sabes?

-… ¿me dices que te gané solo por ser de nivel mayor que tú?

-nunca dije eso… es un 75% habilidad y un 25% nivel, si tienes buenas habilidades puedes vencer niveles hasta 20 más que tú, pero no más del 50, hay aún no se mejora eso

Se acerca lentamente al papel de "se busca" que tenía mi cara y empieza a leer

-¿conoces quien pidió tu muerte? –probablemente para poder cobrar el dinero

-sí, la reina de este mundo… la gamemaster, la mejor espadachín de este juego

-… ¿dónde queda su castillo? –un poco más entusiasmado

-sube las escaleras, espera ahí hasta que venga alguien por ti… o te acompaño

Luego de empezar a trotar solo por poder cobrar el dinero descubrí que eso es lo que más le interesa a ese asesino… kacksuma eh, espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno

Cuando llegamos al salón le envié un mensaje a mi hermana de que alguien logró matarme, y que los estábamos esperando en el salón de su castillo, esperamos unos minutos hasta que llega mi hermana seguida de un par de guardias y todos muy bien armados

-¿mi dinero? –pregunta bastante impulsivo a la reina

-¿me podrías tratar con más respeto? Te puedo dejar sin ese dinero si es que quiero

-no lo harías, eres demasiado cumplidora en el sentido de promesas o misiones

-es cierto… ¿y? ¿Cómo lograste matar a mi hermano?

-¿eres el hermano de la reina? ¿Y te mandó a matar?

-no lo veas así, es solo que quería que mi hermano se divirtiera con la nueva actualización…

-ver sangre por cada muerte y que las heridas fueran bastante más reales ¿cierto?

-Leoncito… ¿quieres el dinero? -¿qué trama? Muy pocas veces habla así de infantil

-¡sí! –responde aún mas infantil que ella, al parecer le seguirá el juego…

-pues maúlle para mí y tiene su oro –sep. está en su modo infantil

-¡nya! –le sale completamente como un gato, además que lo hizo varias veces

Mi hermana vio eso y fue demasiado hermoso para ella, le dio además 50 Argents

Luego de salir de ese martirio me dirigía a M-5 y el león me detiene

-¡espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-a subir de nivel, perdí la mitad de mis niveles al haberme matado, y tú te quedaste con esa experiencia, además, el bosque que está cerca de la ciudad que siempre visito, donde me mataste, está en zona neutral, hay humanos, orcos y muertos que matar

-¿vamos? –mandándome una solicitud de grupo, la cual acepté bastante seguro de ello

Cuando llegamos a esa ciudad, había mas players, y al ser neutral no se atacaban entre si los humanos, muertos y orcos que se encontraban por ahí, además estaban charlando entre ellos algunos, kacksuma estaba algo incomodo con tantos orcos, probablemente quería matarlos, luego de hacer que alejara su mirada de ellos, entramos en la armería, mejoró sus cosas pero no las cambió, excepto su cinturón, se compró uno más fino pero extrañamente más resistente

Cuando llegamos a el bosque, Kacksuma se fue por los arboles, le gustaban los ataques sorpresa al parecer, mientras charlábamos se escucha un cerdito chillar, probablemente porque lo estaba persiguiendo… ¿persiguiendo? ¡Players!

-¿escuchas eso? Los mobs no atacan animales domésticos en el bosque

-¿te refieres a que es un player? Genial, esperemos que sean bastantes

Nos acercamos lentamente y vimos a 5 humanos y a un muerto viviente, su estilo de pelea era con una guadaña demoniaca, se han dado solo 20 por las habilidades del personaje, además de su guante demoniaco, es difícil de conseguir pero lo puede hacer cualquiera, de los 5 players solo uno no peleaba a cuerpo y estaba a 10 metros de la pelea, trato de acercarme lentamente y miro fijamente al muerto, de los 5 que le estaban atacando, nadie le podía golpear, incluso el estaba a la defensiva porque le estaba probando sus habilidades, luego me mira directamente por un segundo y asiente, como si estuviese de acuerdo con algo.

-¡estúpidos humanos! ¿5 contra 1 y el 1 gana? Por favor, no tengan piedad

Me acerco rápidamente y cargo contra el que se encontraba atrás, lo agarro y lo tiro a los arbustos con mis dagas, lo apuñalé y lo deje clavado en un árbol, aparezco en el camino y los humanos se asustan, pero no pudieron mantenerse así mucho tiempo por culpa del muerto, luego uno de los humanos me carga ferozmente con una espada de dos manos

-¡estás muerto zorrito! –cuando estaba a mi lado lo miro a los ojos y se frena

-¿hola? O mejor dicho adiós –me mira y luego desaparece, ni siquiera había sangre

-¡hey zorro, si me ayudas has que sangren!

Entre yo, kacksuma y el muerto nos reímos como si fuésemos conocidos de antes, los humanos se preguntaban por qué su amigo se había frenado, luego se rodean para cubrirse las espaldas y uno se dispone a hablar

-¿no es que esos dos son asesinos? ¿Y este muerto el sin vida?

-esos son demasiado fuertes… no creo que estén conectados hoy

-joder… ¿ya tengo sobrenombre? –dice el muerto sonriendo de manera sicópata

-¿asesino? Te faltó a sueldo, solo si valen dinero los mataré –muy tranquilo dice el león

Los humanos me miran y se quedan esperando la respuesta

-los ojos demuestran todo de la persona, el muerto es un carnicero en peleas, el león es un asesino que obedece sin pensarlo dos veces solo por dinero, y ¿mi mirada que crees que significa? Piensa con cautela, si están en lo correcto os dejo vivir

-¿ojos azules? ¿No es ese el que su recompensa valía un aurum?

-sí, pero yo ya lo cobré –sonríe el león mostrando una moneda de oro brillando

Los humanos al verla corren, pero el muerto empieza a hacer un conjuro que hace explotar a los players uno por uno, hasta que dejó el ultimo vivo para que se quedase con las cosas de sus compañeros que murieron justo en frente de sus ojos… el muerto nos mira

-pues… gracias, aunque estaba bien –dice el muerto mirando a otro lado

-lo sé… pero quería poder subir de nivel por culpa de este idiota –miro a el león

-"todo por dinero"… ¿se te olvida? –ríe además de el muerto

-¿saben dónde está el cerdito? –pregunta algo distanciado el muerto

-¿cerdito? ¿El que chilló hace un rato por ser perseguido?

-sí, tengo hambre, y quería cenarlo, pero también llegaron ellos… y quiero cerdo

-… ¿ok? tengo jabalí, ¿quieres? –no tengo cerdo

-no, quiero cerdo… aunque… –suena su estómago- dame el jabalí

Puse comerciar y le di un trozo de jabalí ahumado, desapareció en un momento, luego de caminar un momento nos encontramos con un pato, pero además era rareza nivel A, difícil de encontrar, el muerto pasa de largo y yo lo iba a matar, pero el muerto me ataca

-¡no lo mates! ¡Si lo haces te mato! –protegiendo al pato dándome una patada

-¡pero su rareza es A! ¡Dan mucho dinero por él!

-¡nadie matará al pato-gallina! –grita el muerto, me da otra patada y agarra al pato

Al parecer el pato se buggeó y tenia eso rojo que tenían las gallinas en la cabeza, luego de dejarlo en el suelo me carga con su guadaña y le alcanzo a bloquear, ataco pero bloquea, sus movimientos son casi el doble que los míos, kacksuma al ver eso retrocede un poco, y se queda observando el combate, las habilidades del muerto son bastante mejores que las mías, espero tener más suerte que este idiota con su guadaña demoniaca adorador de su… "pato-gallina"… suena conocido eso… le preguntaré luego… espero que no sea tan difícil derrotarlo.

Pensé al momento que sería imposible derrotarlo, así que lo único que me queda es dejar el empate… o simplemente la rendición… nah, mejor peleemos hasta que caiga el primero

-maldito… era más fácil pelear contra ellos 5, tu ni te comparas… pero tampoco contra mi ganaras… ¡porque será mi venganza al atacar al sagrado pato-gallina!

-¡joder calla! ¡Es solo un pato que tiene un maldito bug! –le doy una patada el cual no logró bloquear, se queda en su posición y empieza a murmurar algo

Su magia era bastante parecida a la de los urwald, pero un poco más fuerte, logro bloquear su ataque por poco, me acerco y le arrebato su guadaña

-¡Ok! te pido perdón por lo que hice antes, quería el dinero para comprarme una mejor arma pero ya no importa… por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿aún no lo he dicho? Entonces lo lamento… me llamo D-vil, es un poco incomodo hablar con perros y gatos gigantes, sigo creyendo que me mataras de un mordisco…

-… ¿estás loco o estás bromeando? Jamás haría tal cosa… aunque el tal vez si –me rio al igual que D-vil, kacksuma también ríe y lo agrega a nuestro grupo

Mientras caminamos cada vez más me parecían conocidos… debe ser de algo que son conocidos… y no tengo alguna idea de que será

Luego de charlar, matar, reír, pelear como practica nos separamos, pero no cerramos el grupo, luego de caminar hacia la ciudad estaban en un debate los players de quien era el más preparado para ser líder aquí y echar a todos los del otro bando, se estaban peleando y los del pueblo al verme la mitad del pueblo me señala, me miran todos y se me acerca un muerto

-¿cuánto tiempo has estado en este pueblo?

-desde el segundo día de que se haya abierto el juego… ¿por qué?

-¿podemos tener un duelo? Así puedo quedar yo como el líder… ¿y? que dices

-claro… ¿pero me dejas reparar mis armas?

-bueno… tienes 10 minutos para ello

Luego de hacer eso, mande a Nicolás a la mina, pero por 12 horas, hasta el día siguiente

-ok… estoy listo, pero… ¿tú también lo estás? –lo miro directamente a los ojos

Queda sin palabras al verme y retrocede, al parecer sabe de mí… aunque parece que no le importó mucho, porque me atacó igual, llego a un metro de distancia y yo aún no hacía nada, saca su espada corta y su hacha, al parecer será un poco complicado

Cada vez que bloqueaba un ataque, el otro ya venía, el único problema con su forma de pelea es que nunca cambia de ritmo de ataque ni tampoco el lugar de impacto, un simple idiota que al ver que su velocidad de ataque será posible de matar a cualquiera que trate de matarlo

Ni se fija y le doy una patada que lo tira al suelo, con mis espadas lo separo de sus armas y con la espada de mi mano derecha lo amenazo al cuello

-al parecer las historias son ciertas… o al menos una parte –ríe

-no tengo ganas de matarte… así que si quieres te vas

Luego de eso brillo un poco ni idea por qué y tenía un collar con un símbolo, luego sale como quieres llamar esta ciudad, lo primero que se me ocurre fue "ciudad neutralista" y además podía cambiar varias cosas, lo primero que hice fue crear una fuente en el centro del pueblo, el tele portador lo dejé al lado de la entrada del pueblo, luego me pedían que dijese unas leyes del pueblo, primero que no se peleen los dos bandos, que se acepten, que vengan y que se vuelva una zona comercial entre ambos bandos.

Luego de ese lio me retiro hacia la ciudad principal, me acerco a donde estaba mi hermana y estaba charlando con una ex compañera de escuela, luego de saludarla veo muchos más códigos que todas las veces juntas que había venido ahí

-¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tantos códigos?

-lo que pasa es que este solo era un beta… lo cerraré el próximo viernes, y luego abriré el verdadero… el pagado, bueno… solo al comprar el juego

-ok… ¿y cuántos ya juegan esto?

-un poco mas de 10000 jugadores… además el mapa del juego será mucho más distinto a este

-… ¿y los niveles, que pasará con ellos?

-pues creo… que será todo de nuevo… así que creo que no vale mucho la pena seguir subiendo de nivel… oh, por cierto… ya que encontraste el templo urwaldniano eso será la capital urwaldniana, luego de una reconstrucción y… –la detengo para que no cuente tanto

-¡déjame algo de sorpresa! –nos reímos un rato

-oye –dice la amiga de mi hermana- ¿los personajes de otros juegos serán disponibles en la nueva versión de tu juego o no?

-… no lo he pensado… aunque puedes usar el que usaste en este beta, probablemente agregue a el de Alfheim… pero las orejas y las alas obviamente no

-hablando de alfheim… teníamos que juntarnos ahí en una hora… ¿vamos?

-claro… adiós Kevin, hasta mañana –se despiden y me quedo solo

Luego de eso me desconecto y prendo a Lucky par ver como le iba

-¿qué quieres? Casi nunca me prendes de noche…

-es que… estoy aburrido y quería charlar, o simplemente ver cómo te apagas lentamente

Miro su cara y tenía la barra de energía llena, así que lo último no pasará, mientras charlábamos me contaba de que haría mi hermana, los cambios del mapa, como terminar el juego, que cosas serán secretas, y principalmente arruinarme la vida de sorpresas

-John… mensaje a tu celular –Lucky me pasa el celular, abro el mensaje

Por accidente lo había cerrado, abrí mensajería y fui al último mensaje "maldito seas, me pediste jugar a LIO y lo jugué, soy lvl 15 y aún no jugamos juntos… ni siquiera somos amigos!" proveniente de mi amigo Max

-ok… espera, ¡QUE! –casi gritando de alegría

**primer nombre que se me ocurrio...**

**Bueno, está terminado, espero opiniones, dudas, apoyos, criticas (que tengan razones si es que las hay), y eso… oh, pronto será algo más divertido esto… así que no se lo pierdan! (como si fuese a pasar XD)**

**por cierto... probablemente haga como un "especial" aparte con la historia de un personaje incógnito... aunque será algo mas grosero... digan si o no, al menos tendré algo que hacer como ultimo recurso :D**


	6. coincidencias y ¡Toby!

**Siguiente cap! :D**

¡Rayos! Hace tiempo que no hablo con el… ¡ni siquiera me he juntado! Bueno… será para mañana… oh dentro del juego… nah, mañana

Me pongo a dormir y me despierto como casi siempre a las 6:50 AM, luego de desayunar ya estaba listo y aún no eran ni las 7:30, así que solo esperé, luego de eso me fui caminando y pensativo en mil y un cosas…

Mientras caminaba Max sin haberlo prevenido me saluda y me asusto por lo rápido que lo hizo

-¿joder, por qué haces eso? –le pregunto a Max un poco molesto

-lo dice el mal amigo… está genial la raza furra, hace tiempo que no veía algo tan parecido a ellos… ¿probablemente tu también seas furro verdad?

-le diste en el blanco, además, si hubiese sabido de que ibas a jugar me hubiera gustado que seamos grupo… ¿lo hacemos esta tarde?

-¡claro! Así no te vuelan el culo tan rápido –se ríe a carcajadas

Mientras caminábamos y reíamos pasamos al lado de un grupo de maleantes, yo pasé de largo porque no quería involucrarme, luego Max me agarra y señala al grupo de maleantes, debajo de ellos estaba una chica y un chico con un cachorro, estaban golpeando a la chica, Max estaba a punto de lanzar una piedra pero lo detengo antes de que lo haga

-no lo hagas, déjame hacerlo a mi –agarro la piedra y la tiro

La piedra gira como si fuese un taladro, le llega a uno de los delincuentes y se enoja, se tira bravamente hacia nosotros y Max se pone frente a él y le hace una llave, lo deja en el suelo y le da un codazo en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente

-¡maldito cabrón! Las vas a pagar! –se carga otro pero con un tubo de hierro

Se tira totalmente enojado hacia Max, el agarra el tubo ni idea como y me lo pasa, luego me tira una piedra con la forma de una pelota, luego se agacha

-¡Home Run! –golpeo la piedra con el tubo y le llega directo en el estómago a uno de ellos

Se desmaya por el dolor y los demás corren, la pareja que estaban golpeando se levanta y nos da las gracias, además de que el chico estaba tan enojado que el da una patada a el que estaba en el suelo

-gra-gracias por eso, pero… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-porque… ese cachorro es muy bonito… y me dio pena que estuviese sufriendo –dice Max

-si claro… ¿solo pensaste en parecer el héroe verdad?

-tu calla, de todas formas tu eres el único de todo nuestro grupo que es creído

-… ¿cómo podríamos agradecerles? Esos tipos malos querían matar a ese perrito por haberse orinado en el pie de uno de ellos… mi novio trató de defender al perro pero le dieron una patada y luego nos empezaron a golpear… bueno, a mi novio

-… ¿me dan el cachorrito? Es muy bonito… además me gusta el color de su pelaje… sus orejas negras, su cara blanca, su lomo gris y la cola con la punta solamente blanca

-¡claro! Lo íbamos a poner en adopción… es mejor que se quede con ustedes

-… –miro fijamente a Max

-¿ahora qué pasa? ¿Qué hice mal? –le señalo la hora- ¡no me jodas!

Empezamos a correr bastante rápidos y en 3 minutos llegamos al colegio, llegamos cansados y nos tiramos en la hierba, luego Max levanta al perrito y le da cariño

-tiene cara de Toby… que se llame así –me dice Max

-es tu perro, así que tú decides que hacer con el

luego el perro se tira encima mío y luego se echa a dormir, le doy cariño y las personas que pasaban se acercaban y venían a ver el cachorro, luego de eso una chica se acerca demasiado y se echa al lado mío para estar cerca del perro lo más normal posible, porque si se ponía encima mío se vería raro, me sonrojo y levanto al perro, lo dejo a mi lado y ella se echa en el otro lado, luego de 10 minutos se levanta y se va, le devuelvo el perro a Max y me da un golpe en el hombro, me sonríe y se va a la sala, o a buscar al profesor para que no le quite al perro dentro de la clase, luego me levanto y choco con la chica de antes

-lo siento, estoy un poco apurado –sonrío y me despido con la mano

Mientras me dirijo a la sala estaba Max esperando afuera de la sala con el perro en manos, además estaba deprimido, aunque eso era un poco más normal

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes entrar con el perro?

-al parecer el profesor tiene un "leve" odio hacia los perros… además que me echó de la clase al ponerlo sobre su cabeza… –se ríe a carcajadas- pobre profesor…

-ok… mejor entro, no quiero que me deje afuera por llegar tarde…

Cuando entro me voy a sentar y el profesor deja entrar a Max, además estaba un poco más calmado sobre lo del perro, incluso le dio cariño… aunque el perro le mordió

-bueno alumnos… hoy me dijeron que tendrán 2 alumnos nuevos en el colegio y uno de la otra clase que se viene a este, pasen por favor

Entran 3 alumnos, el chico con el cual choqué ayer, el amigo de la infancia de Max y la chica con la cual me encontré en la mañana…

-me llamo Dhylan, soy nuevo en el colegio pero conozco a algunos de ustedes, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes –muestra una sonrisa y luego se pone bastante serio, al parecer solo es cortés, más se parece a Max cuando está con gente nueva… pero mas serio…

-me llamo Francisca, como varias de mi colegio anterior soy furra además de adoradora de los juegos… siempre y cuando sea de inmersión total, me gustaría tener muchos amigos… y que exista gente que sepa comprenderme además de comprender a los furros… –después de eso yo, Max, el que no se había presentado y el que se llamaba Dhylan levantan la mano para demostrar su acuerdo y conocimiento de lo que significa lo que es furro

-bueno… pues es mi turno, me llamo Felipe y me cambiaron de clase, al igual que varios de ustedes me gustan los juegos de inmersión total, principalmente estos días estoy jugando LIO, me gustaría conocerlos dentro del juego y trabajar con ustedes para lograr metas… por si también juegan me llamo kacksuma, soy un urwald tipo león –da una sonrisa y se va a sentar, además de eso ese chico, además de ser alguien que se queda solo casi todos los días es el asesino a sueldo que cobró mi cabeza…

-ya, ya, ya, basta de charlas, ¡empezamos las clases de historia! –¡no, odio su clase!

Aunque hicimos la clase igual fue un poco más divertida, el perro estaba corriendo por la sala y se acercaba a todos para que le den cariño, se quería subir a mis piernas ni idea por qué, lo subo y le doy cariño, al final de la clase se lo entrego a Max y hablo con Felipe

-hasta ahora eres el único que me ha matado… kacksuma –Felipe se ve un poco incomodo

-… ¿quién eres? –ok, le incomodo bastante, y también a matado a muchos

-Kevin, me mataste porque me diste esa patada –se tranquiliza un poco

-oh, eras tú… bueno, es un gusto conocerte en la vida real, ¿sabes quién es D-vil?

-qué yo que, acabo de llegar al colegio y ya me conocen pero yo no a ustedes…

-soy Kevin, al que casi matas por lo del "pato-gallina"

-nadie toca al pato-gallina… además, lo dejé como mascota

-nos juntamos luego… dentro del juego en el antes conocido M-5

-creo que se llama ahora "villa urwald" –dice Felipe más calmado en la charla

-¿en serio? Le queda… además, en la tarde juego con Max

-¿Max juega? Bueno… nos juntamos ahí…

Luego de eso nos separamos y vamos a hacer cosas distintas, luego de volver a clases hacemos lo típico y nos vamos a casa, de camino a casa Francisca estaba fuera del colegio, esperando a alguien, paso al lado de ella y me agarra

-¿y el cachorro que tenias en la mañana? quería verlo otra vez…

-oh, lo siento… Max lo tiene, es su perro, solo que me quiere más a mí ni idea por qué

-… ¿juegas LIO verdad? Yo también lo hago… estaba de cacería con otra amiga y me dijo algo sobre un "se busca" de un Aurum, aunque perdimos contra uno y nos dio una sugerencia, luego de eso ella me dejó sola… ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

-me llamo Kevin, ¿tú eras la de las katanas verdad?

-exactamente… entonces… ¿puedo?

-hm… serás la única chica entre 5… ¿no hay problema de ello?

-me sentiré excluida y también protegida… así que creo que no hay problema

-ok, conéctate apenas llegues a casa si es que no tienes nada más que hacer

Luego de despedirme de ella me dirijo a mi casa un poco pensativo sobre todo

Apenas llego a casa me subo a mi habitación y me pongo a jugar, cuando me pongo el casco cierro mis ojos, respiro profundo y cuando exhalo abro los ojos y veo un rato oscuridad, luego una fuerte luz y veo un cielo azul y una brisa acogedora, luego de eso empiezo a caminar tranquilamente hacia la plaza y paso por el puerto, ve un tumulto de gente caminando hacia un cartel en el medio de la plaza y empiezo a leer…

"está avisada el cierre de la versión beta para este viernes, todos los ítems, niveles y habilidades serán eliminados, pero no los personajes, gracias por su atención"

Luego un poco más a la derecha sale un cartel con otro mensaje escrito…

"la creadora del juego, Madeleine Bonnet, estaba en contra de la perdida de objetos, niveles y habilidades, por eso, en el centro del mapa fue creado un coliseo para decidir lo siguiente: quién gane una de las dos competencias logrará la obtención de quedarse con sus ítems, además de su dinero, que será guardado en un "banco" que estará abierto hasta el jueves"

Doy media vuelta y me acerco al tele transportador, presiono "villa Urwald" y desaparezco

Cuando vuelvo a aparecer veo a un orco que estaba atacando a un humano por algún problema… si hago algo me ataca, pero si no hago nada el humano sufre…

Mientras pensaba tranquilamente una chica pasa corriendo a mi lado y ayuda al chico, su cabello café oscuro me recordaba a alguien, cuando mira directamente a él orco veo sus ojos color café claro y descubro que era Fran, solo que con el pelo suelto en vez que amarrado desde la última vez. El orco le ataca con su hacha gigante, Fran rueda hacia la derecha y le ataca el brazo, luego de eso otro orco se acerca y rodean a Fran, me acerco lentamente y el orco me mira

-¿te atreves a interrumpir esta masacre zorrito? Será divertido cortarte tu cola y mostrártela antes de que desaparezcas en pedazos –empieza a reír de forma maniaca

-como si pudiera un orco matar a una sombra… –sonrío

-¡calla estúpido zorro, no te creas! –me carga ferozmente con su hacha de hierro

Mientras se me acerca furiosamente el orco, Fran se coloca detrás de mí, guardo mis armas y el orco corre un poco más rápido que antes para matarme, logro agarrar su hacha y Fran al ver que lo deje desarmado lo apuñala 3 veces y le hace cortes simples en el estómago, cae al suelo herido y su barra llega a 0, el otro orco carga directo hacia mí, saco mis dagas y salto, quedo atrás de él y lo apuñalo por las espalda, dejo mis dagas ahí y saco mis espadas, el se da vuelta y otro Urwald aparece atrás del orco, con sus armas apuñala al orco y al parecer hizo que el orco desapareciera, su pelaje era completamente negro, además de que su ropa también, su arma era un par de katanas. Guarda sus katanas y sonríe

-¿cómo te va Kiba? –pregunto al lobo

-más o menos bien… ¿y tú Kevin?

-bien… y ¿cómo reaccionó tu papá al ver a Toby?

-como siempre, enojado, luego de jugar con él un rato lo aceptó y dejo que se quedara… ¿has sabido de los demás? –me pregunta Kiba

-hm… solo de ella –señalo a Fran- Keiko y Rika se iban a juntar con Madelyn y los demás en ALO, Kacksuma y D-vil deben de llegar pronto… o no vendrán

Mientras charlábamos presentaba a Fran hacia Max, le dije que también era la nueva chica de la clase, le explicaba cómo había llegado hasta esta ciudad. Empieza a brillar algo cerca del tele transportador y veo dos figuras, la de Kacksuma y la de D-vil

-¿nos tardamos mucho? –preguntan casi al mismo tiempo

-no tanto… ¿supieron? Que el sábado sale la versión pagada con más cosas etc.

-sí, que vamos a perder todo… excepto si es que ganamos alguna de las dos competencias programadas por la creadora del juego… ¿sabes de ella? Que hoy no estaba… –me dice Kacksuma un poco deprimido pero igual que siempre

-está en ALO, no se iba a conectar hoy a LIO… ¿qué hacemos? Podríamos hacer una cacería… hacer la competencia, charlar para conocernos mejor o matar orcos. –todos me miran

-primero que nada hagamos un grupo, luego decidimos qué hacer –dice Kiba tomando la iniciativa como el líder que representaba siempre en juegos anteriores

Luego de hacer el grupo Kacksuma, Kiba, D-vil y yo vamos a la competencia, Fran tenía que estudiar o hacer algo en el mundo real, ella se va y todos nos separamos, cuando llegamos al lugar en el cual iban a ser las competiciones había un pequeño letrero en la puerta

"todos los participantes individuales van por la puerta de la derecha, los que van a ser espectadores de la masacre por la izquierda y los dúos son por el medio"

D-vil se va sin entrar al coliseo, Kacksuma se va por individuales y yo con Kiba vamos por dúos

Entramos y había alguien que entregaba el número de participante que éramos, nos tocó el número 168 y 167, el número me gustó y aceptamos, luego nos sentamos a ver el espectáculo porque primero son los juegos individuales, aparece como una pantalla arriba del coliseo y se ven 3 caras, dos que no conocía y mi hermana

-¡bienvenidos a la competencia de fuerza por individuales! ¡Aquí su comentarista principal! ¡Mis acompañantes aquí presentes son Madeleine Bonnet, creadora del juego y Alicia Rue! ¡Gracias a Madeleine, Alicia, líder de los Cait Sith en ALO mantiene su personaje igual!

-¡saludos! Me gustaría quedarme hasta el final… pero tengo algo que hacer en ALO

-¡espero que esto termine bastante divertido! ¡Que empiece el torneo!

Varios celebran por ello, otros solo aplauden, luego de ello, salen los primeros 2, un humano y un urwald, gana el urwald en 10 segundos, los otros se tardan más, el orco contra el muerto, gana muerto, y sigue así por unos minutos, luego de media hora sale por fin Kacksuma, su objetivo era un orco, saca dos hachas, Kacksuma no hace nada, el Orco empieza a correr, sigue sin hacer nada, el Orco llega a Kacksuma y el desaparece, aparece atrás del Orco con una guadaña brillante, la entierra en la espalda del Orco y gana

-¡miren eso! ¡El participante 28, Kacksuma, tiene una guadaña legendaria!

Siguieron las batallas por individuales hasta los cuartos de final… quedaban como coincidencia uno de cada clase… un urwald, un humano, un Orco y un muerto, el humano peleaba contra el Orco y sería la primera pelea

-¡y seguimos con esta grandísima masacre! ¡En estos momentos se enfrentarán el gigante de hierro contra el participante 12, Scott! –bueno… por lo menos saben su nombre

Al empezar la pelea el chico se tira a ras de suelo y pasa por debajo del orco, con sus hachas de mano las entierra en los tobillos y se levanta, luego con su ballesta le dispara y lo mata en el acto, recupera sus hachas y desaparece del coliseo

Cuando aparece Kacksuma contra el muerto, Kacksuma estaba más o menos calmado, el Muerto exhausto, las peleas anteriores el ganaba con suerte

Apenas dan el sonido de inicio el muerto empieza a caminar hacia Kacksuma, y el estaba sentado, cuando el muerto estaba a punto de llegar Kacksuma se levanta

-lo siento si te di falsas esperanzas, pero esto me pertenece –golpea directamente el cráneo del muerto y sale volando, le da una patada al cuerpo y desaparece

La última batalla parece divertida, un asesino a sueldo contra un chico a distancia. Apenas empieza Scott ataca con una flecha directo hacia el estómago de Kacksuma, el bloquea y sigue avanzando, cuando estaban a punto de chocar el chico agarra sus hachas y bloquea su guadaña, Kacksuma guarda su guadaña y saca la katana con su machete

-¡Wow! ¡Kacksuma al parecer sabe pelear con muchas armas a la vez!

Llega hasta el chico y lo desarma, luego le hace un corte simple y el chico cae al suelo, de una patada se levanta y bota a Kacksuma, saca de nuevo su guadaña y lo mata

-¡y el ganador es obvio! ¡Kacksuma queda como el ganador del torneo individual!

-¡partiremos en unos momentos con la primera pelea de dúos! Pero será más dura porque son demasiados participantes… las primeras 50 parejas pelearan entre sí y las que sigan en pie luego de 5 minutos pasarán a la siguiente fase!

Los que sobrevivieron ahí solo fueron 2 urwalds y 10 orcos, en los otros 50 fueron 9 muertos y un humano, los de 100 a 150 todos cayeron ni idea como y los 150 a 180 quedaron 20, de los cuales 10 eran urwald, y los otros 10 eran humanos

-¡miren esto! La cantidad ya bajó a 42, serán menos de 20 batallas, un momento… me acaban de avisar que la final será entre 3 parejas… entonces será más genial la final

Luego de eso nos separan por dúos, no podíamos ver contra quién lucharíamos, solo cuando empecemos a luchar lo sabríamos… 9 muertos y un humano… ¿un dúo de un muerto y un humano? Bueno, debe de ser que no sabían que raza seria el otro hasta que lo descubrieron dentro del juego… que mala pata para ambos…

Los gritos de euforia eran demasiado fuertes como para escuchar a los representantes, así que no tenía idea de quienes peleaban ni de cómo seria, luego en un momento hay un silencio, acompañado de muchos murmullos, de repente llaman a nosotros y caminamos hacia fuera, nuestros contrincantes eran un par de magos humanos, todos los magos son débiles si no tienen apoyo cuerpo a cuerpo… pelea fácil

Efectivamente fue fácil, empezamos a correr en Zigzag y llegamos a estar a menos de 2 metros de distancia, tiro mi daga al cuello de ambos, Kiba salta y cuando está detrás de ellos los mata en menos de 5 segundos, los gritos que se escuchaban eran demasiado fuertes, los comentaristas nos daban su apoyo, Madeleine me apoyaba pero menos que Alicia, que ni idea por qué estaba casi gritando al igual que todos los espectadores del torneo

Luego de llegar a donde teníamos que esperar casi en menos de 15 segundos. Luego de esperar un rato mas salimos de nuevo, los gritos eufóricos eran un poco más fuertes, nuestros contrincantes eran dos orcos, ambos con las mismas armas, hachas, apenas empieza me quedo quieto, Kiba iba a correr, pero al ver que no me moví se colocó a mi lado, cuando estaban a 15 metros de distancia sonrío, cuando me trata de golpear esquivo por la izquierda, cuando estoy detrás de ellos, ellos me tratan de atacar, cuando hacen eso Kiba, que no se había movido le entierra una katana en el cuello a cada uno, desapareciendo ahí mismo, faltaban 2 peleas y ganábamos esto…

Cuando volvíamos ocurre un silencio que dejaba con la curiosidad de que pasaba, luego se escuchaban rumores y al final gritos eufóricos de nuevo, lo grande del silencio era tanto que me daba miedo saber que era lo que pasaba, después de eso conversé tranquilamente con Kiba, de que haríamos luego… de repente nos llaman otra vez pero a varios, nos llevaban a ver las peleas, aunque cuando llegamos habían 8 participantes, entonces la pelea anterior, era la que pasó a la final, éramos 4 urwald, 2 humanos y 2 orcos, conocía a los urwald, así que charlamos con ellos hasta que nos llamaron, ya se había terminado la segunda pelea… éramos contra los humanos… y usaban casi las mismas armas… solo que tenían una cara mas sicópata que las nuestras

-prepárense para morir –ríen de manera macabra ambos humanos

-… prepárense para ser degollados –sonrío de manera sicópata

Se pusieron de manera seria, ambas frases se escucharon por todo el coliseo

-¡los participantes ya se acercan a la arena! ¡Tienen solo algo en mente… matar a la otra pareja de la peor manera posible! –los gritos eran a favor de ambos equipos, ambos éramos grupos fuertes y que valen la pena de ser visto… será divertido esto…

-ambos demostraron saber cómo pelear, ganaron de manera rápida las otras peleas… ¿pero qué pasará cuando peleen entre sí dos fuerzas iguales?

Cuando llegamos al medio de la arena los humanos estaban riendo, al parecer de nosotros, estaban demasiado confiados al parecer… cuando se toca la campana ellos cargan directamente, nos quedamos quietos, luego cuando estaban algo cerca cargamos al mismo tiempo yo y Kiba, ellos frenan y se ponen a defender, Kiba da un estocada y casi le da, el otro logró bloquear mi ataque con mis dagas, me da una patada y tropiezo con una piedra, al verme en el suelo carga directo y agarro un poco de arena, se tapa, en el mismo momento me levanto y le devuelvo la patada, no cae pero retrocede, lanzo una de mis dagas y el logra agarrarla, tiro la otra pero de otra manera, la daga empieza a girar y le doy directo en el brazo, se la saca y se venda, luego de eso saco mi espada corta y mi espada estilo katana.

-¡Miren eso! ¡Al parecer Kevin, también sabe usar más armas que las principales!

-era de saber que "la luz azul" fuera tan impresionante –después de que mi hermana haya dicho eso todos los gritos de euforia se volvieron murmureos sobre ese sobrenombre

-espera, espera, espera, ¿me dices que tú eres el chico que era una sombra? ¿Qué lo único que se sabía de él era que tenía los ojos azules? ¿Qué sus habilidades que fueron vistas son solo la mitad de lo que son en realidad?

-¿probablemente? No tenía idea de que tenía ese sobrenombre… ni si quiera lo había escuchado, solo sé de que todo eso sea cierto… y de que sea una sombra es mentira, solo aproveché la oscuridad de la noche… todo lo demás creo que es verdad

-un momento… ¿acaso tu verdadera fuerza aún no la has usado?

Luego de eso miro al lugar donde estaban los comentaristas pero principalmente a Madelyn

-la usó una vez, aunque en ese momento era conocido por "Kenny" y el no lo recuerda

Alicia se pone pálida, al parecer ella también lo sabe… ni idea que hice

-¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Así que no sabes por qué la usaste?

-ni idea… solo sé que luego de eso varias personas empezaron a odiarme por lo que hice

Luego de decir eso cargo directamente contra el humano, lo tomé desprevenido así que murió rápido… además que solo le hice un corte en el cuello… el otro estaba defendiéndose contra Kiba, le hablo y Kiba al ver que desconcentré al chico lo mata rápidamente…

-¡miren eso! ¡Kiba, el compañero de Kevin derrotó al humano rápidamente!

-tengo una duda… ¿eres el mismo Kiba creador de "las sombras de LIO"? –apenas Madelyn termina Kiba da un aplauso y una sonrisa maléfica diciendo al final que sí era el

Otro montón de murmureos se escuchan otra vez, solo que ahora eran sobre Kiba

-¡y para terminar este día… la final de este torneo! –salen al frente dos otras parejas, la primera en salir era el dúo de orcos y la otra…!

-¡¿D-vil?! Acompañado… ¿¡de una chica!?

-¡como final tenemos a!… ¡Kevin y Kiba, Hachas de fuego y D-vil y Ysi!

**¡Por fin! ¡Encontré como finalizar el cap!**

**¿Ysi? ¿Quién será? Y… ¿D-vil como su compañero?**

**Espero terminar pronto el siguiente cap… con gusto escucho dudas, criticas, comentarios, etc**

**Doy como aviso que los siguientes OC's serán solo como secundarios… o tal vez los ponga como protas dependiendo de sus preferencias… Bye!**

**Mensaje curioso del día, el personaje "kevin" aparece de nuevo en la aventura de SGAO, pedí cordialmente de que me añadiese y luego de aparecer se me ocurrió escribir el mio pero 2 años antes de que todo eso pasara, esto equivaldría como a una precuela paralela a esa :D**


End file.
